Ahsoka and Rex Always
by SusanaStrWrsNrd97
Summary: This story is about Ahsoka Tano Padawan to Anakin Skywalker who is starting to have feelings about Rex. What she doesn't know is that Rex feels the same way and they are slowly starting to realize that they love eachother.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so hear I go, I've read many stories about Rex and Ahsoka so I decided to make my own. I changed the story a bit so Ahsoka is older and her head tails have grown a bit. That's all I've changed so enjoy ! (she's still Anakin's padawan).

Ok, so this is an episode from Season 1 of Star Wars the Clone Wars and I'm going to work my way all the way up to episodes in Season 3 because season 3 isn't that far away and it will take me a while.

Right before episode 17 :

Ahsoka's Pov

Ahsoka was slowly waking up from her sleep, it had been a while sense she got some real sleep with all the missions she had been on lately. Everyone had been doing a good job of keeping her busy and was glad she could get some sleep. She slowly moved her feet off the bed along with the blankets.

She got up and put the blanket back on the bed and got some clothes from the dresser. Then she headed torwards the refresher for a shower. Afterwards she threw on some clothes and walked back to her room. She put on her boots and glanced at the clock. It was 2:23, she was a little surprised to see she was up so late.

She opened the door to head to the Mess Hall for some food, and then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ahsoka wait up, you heading to the Mess?" Rex asked, Ahsoka and Rex were very good friends and Rex even sometimes called Ahsoka by her first name instead of Commander.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ahsoka replied in a cheerfull tone, she was always glad to see Rex and was glad she had someone to accompany her to the Mess.

"I'm a little surprised, your up so late it's a little unusual for you." Rex pointed out in a joking way.

"Yeah I was surprised to when I looked at the time, I've hardly got any sleep lately," Ahsoka replied "how about you?"

"I slept like a baby, except for the crying and waking people up in the middle of the night." Rex joked making Ahsoka laugh. "Just don't laugh to hard or we'll have to get the Jaws of Life to save you!"

"Your doing that on purpose . . . it hurts!" Ahsoka replied trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry you made it to the Mess Hall, now you won't die from jokes or laughter because you will be to busy stuffing yourself." Rex replied trying to make Ahsoka laugh even harder, which he succeeded in.

They grabbed there food and sat together at a table and started eating there food.

"Hey um . . . ah never mind." Rex began trying to open a conversation.

"What, what is it?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing." Rex replied.

"Rex tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me . . . " Ahsoka begged.

"Alright, what is the whole attachment thing with the jedi?" Rex asked seriously.

"Well attachments are forbidden plain and simple as that." Ahsoka replied hoping she didn't have to explain it all.

"Well I already knew that the question is why?" Rex asked again still serious and wanted a serious awnser.

"Well attachment is forbidden because it could lead to the Dark side of the force, but there are some parts I just don't get though." Ahsoka finally answering what Rex wanted to hear.

"What are the parts you don't get?" Rex asked again still serious but willing to help Ahsoka awnser some questions of her own.

"Well for one attachment is forbidden but we are suppost to show compassion." Ahsoka replied still a tad stumped.

"Hmm . . . that's a hard one I can see how you can get stuck on that one." Rex replied back thinking about it.

"I'm glad you have time to talk with me every now and again, it's nice." Ahsoka replied cheerfully.

"I think it is to." Rex said with a small smile and took another bite of his food. Then they both had a moment where they went all the way back to christophsis where they first met.

They soon finished there food and walked back to where the trays were and stacked them up. They looked around and realized that they were the only ones at the Mess Hall and walked out and started heading for the bridge.

When they were up to the bridge there were a few people up but not a lot, most of the people were sleeping because it was 3:34 in the morning and everyone wasn't in the mood to get up at such an hour unless they were under attack or something.

Rex and Ahsoka walked up to the front of the bridge and just talked and stared out into space as the ship went through hyper space. Then Anakin walked in ready to land on Courascant.

"Hey you guys did I miss anything?" Anakin asked.

"Not much Master just us watching space." Ahsoka replied jokingly.

"Well that's boring, anything exciting is what I ment." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"Space isn't exciting enough for you Master, nothing is." Ahsoka replied as the ship got out of hyper space and started to land on Courascant.

After landing and unloading supplies from their last mission Ahsoka and Anakin went to the Jedi Temple to relax and take some time off the front lines. It was all fine till they got a distress call from Naboo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dun Dun Dun! lOl I hope everyone is excited about the story! Ok so now Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan are in the Jedi Temple being given a new assignment. . . . Dun Dun Dun! Haha

Ahsoka's Pov

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan entered the Jedi Council room for a new assignment. They all bowed to them and greeted them, there were only a few there. Half were on blue holograms listening in.

"New mission we have for you, on Naboo droids we have found." Announced Yoda.

"Droids on Naboo, what are they doing there?" asked Anakin, worried for his wife Padmé and her home world.

"We aren't sure but we want you three to go to Naboo and investigate." Replied Windu.

"Alright we'll head out now, but one last thing did they give us any more information?" Asked Obi-wan with a tad of worry in his voice. The last time droids were there, they were invading Naboo.

"No, I'm afraid we have no more information for you." Plo Koon replied.

"Well if you go now, they'll probably give you some more information." Windu announced.

"Keep us informed you must on your mission to Naboo, yes mmmm." Yoda ordered the three.

Then they walked out of the room and headed towards the Resolute, and prepared for their mission. It would take about an hour before they got there, so Ahsoka had some time to kill.

Rex soon came to the bridge to see if anything new had happened while he was gone besides the mission at hand.

Rex's Pov

General Skywalker and General Kenobi weren't up on the bridge, it was just little Soka watching Space. She looked so innocent when she wasn't fighting droids and deflecting lasers, sure she had grown sense she was that little girl on Christophsis. Her head tails have grown out now and she looked a tad olderthen before. She was still the same Ahsoka and was still the same size, but he cared for her.

"Hey Rex what's up?" Ahsoka asked as she turned to look at him still having to look up.

"Just finished prepping for the mission you?" asked Rex smiling at her.

"Watching Space, there's nothing else to do." Ahsoka replied jokingly.

"Well you know your going to have to do this for another 30 minutes." Rex replied opening up a conversation with her.

"Well that sounds fun, so your here to watch hyper space?" Ahsoka asked sacrcastically teasing Rex, he was always up on the bridge doing something.

"Well for once I'm bored so I thought for once you could entertain me." Rex replied jokingly.

"Hmm, usually it's the other way around but hey why not." Ahsoka laughed.

"So anything to talk about or something you want to do?" Rex asked hoping to be helpful, he was so bored that he wanted work to do. (Maybe even polishing R2 units lOl).

"Well I'm not really sure, I'm not hungry or tired, and I'm not in the mood to read so . . . I'm not really sure." Ahsoka replied trying to come up with a idea.

"(Sighs) and I thought you'd be entertaining Commander." Rex replied wishing he had something to do besides work on the mission.

Ahsoka's Pov

They both tryed to keep a conversation going but really their wasn't much to talk about, all they could do is watch Hyper Space and it isn't as fun as it looks. Ahsoka really liked talking with Rex and just hanging out with him, she remembered meeting him on Christophsis and how he seemed a little unfriendly at first but when she got to know him he became much more friendly, nice, and caring. She grew to like him just like with Master Plo and Anakin. Sure attachment was forbidden but that didn't mean she couldn't care for him.

"There you are, Ahsoka we got to go we've just reached Naboo." Anakin announced to Ahsoka as he walked onto the bridge.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Rex." Ahsoka said right before leaving for Naboo. She really didn't want to leave but she had to, even though she really enjoyed her time with Rex. Rex stayed at the Bridge to await his next orders.

She followed Anakin and Obi-wan to the Hanger, for once she wasn't talking. Just keeping to herself as she watched the two bicker.

"So Anakin you look a little excited to go back to Naboo." Obi-wan brought up trying to start a good conversation.

"Uh sure, what do you mean though?" Anakin asked, a little confused but he knew what he was talking about.

"Well I'd think you'd get a little excited to see the waterfalls, the cities, (coughs) the senator (coughs), and the view." Obi-wan replied poking fun at Anakin.

"Oh come on we are just good friends, and when will you get over that." Anakin lied, he was really excited to see Padmé again. Most of the war had prevented him from seeing her, but he was making it more and more obvious.

"Then why are you sweating Anakin, take note Ahsoka Anakin has a crush on Padmé." Obi-wan replied embarrassing him in front of his padawan.

Ahsoka just giggled to herself thinking about what he'll look like in front of Padmé.

"Look let's just get the mission done alright, now let's go." Anakin replied dropping the conversation as they got on the gunship. Obi-wan was right the sights were beautiful, but Ahsoka could only get a short peek through the doors. She could see the waterfalls and the green trees that surrounded the city.

As soon as they landed in the hanger Captain Typho, C-3P0, a gungan, and 1 guard came up to inform them of their discovery.

"General Kenobi, Anakin we're so glad . . . " Began Captain Typho being interrupted by Anakin.

"Where's Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked being obviously concerned about Padmé.

"She went to look for the Lab." Captain Typho replied hoping not to get Anakin to mad.

"And you let her go!" Anakin replied his voice getting a little louder, almost yelling.

"Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind." C-3P0 defended trying to help Anakin calm down.

"Good point, I know what you mean." Anakin replied excepting what had happened.

"This is Peppi Bow, she was the last person to see them," Typho began getting to finish a sentence. "Padmé sent her to safety."

"Theysa looking for the sick-maker." Peppi announced.

"They?" Obi-wan asked trying to get more information.

"Representative Binks was with her." Captain Typho replied.

"Go with the Gungan, see if you can find them." Anakin ordered Ahsoka getting more and more concerned for his wife Padmé.

"You've got it Master." Ahsoka replied heading off to the swamp lands.

Now they are in the swamp on one of Peppi's cows (I'm going to call them cows because I don't know what the hell they are, some kind of farm animal. I'm getting a book soon called Star Wars the Clone Wars Encyclopedia it has 200 characters and animals and stuff, it should help me with my writing a bit.) Sorry for interrupting back to the story :

"This the ship belonging to them." Peppi announced to Ahsoka passing their yellow ship.

"So where are they?" Ahsoka replied. "Their tracks end here." Ahsoka announced while getting off the cow and excavating the ground.

She looked around and then heard a mechanical motion sound coming out of the ground and under Peppi.

"Peppi, it's a scope don't let them see you!" Ahsoka replied whispering to Peppi.

Then Ahsoka pounced on Peppi to get her off of the scope and out of sight. They hid in the bushes and then Ahsoka reported to her Master Anakin.

"Master are you there?" Ahsoka asked contacting Anakin through her Com-link.

"Did you find her?" asked Anakin getting more and more worried.

"Negative, I'm pretty sure she's inside the Lab," Ahsoka began. "The whole thing is wired with preassure sensors, there's no way to get in without being detected but I'm more than happy to . . ."

"Do not attempt to get inside I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility," Obi-wan began, while interrupting Ahsoka and giving orders. "it should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches."

"You can count on me." Ahsoka replied confidently.

"Rex and his men will be right behind you snips, they'll have your back." Anakin replied ending the conversation and turning off his comlink.

Anakin's Pov

"Come on we better hurry." Anakin announced to Obi-wan as the Gunship arrived with the clone troopers.

"Padmé might be lost Anakin, but don't risk the mission trying to rescue her," Obi-wan pointed out to Anakin, reminding him of his attachment issues. "I'll take care of the bombs, you take the doctor."

"I know what's at stake here." Anakin replied with the worry in his voice, the thought of her dying made him feel sad and lonely.

Ahsoka's Pov

Ahsoka is now trying to detonate the bomb and open the Lab, it is now about night time and it's completely Dark.

Ahsoka was levitating the bomb around to find a good spot to detonate it, first time no luck second time all the scopes were out of the ground and looking around.

"Now!" Ahsoka announced as she put the bomb down with the force as she ran away from the explosion. After the bomb was detonated all droids were sent to Hatch #1 and the Gunships were heading towards the Lab. The clone troopers put down a rope and started sliding down the rope and entering the Lab.

"Mesa come to!" Peppi announced wanting to go and help.

"No, make sure no one escapes!" Ahsoka replied while running to the breach.

"Okda" Peppi muttered to herself.

This was now up to them and they had to finish the mission and succeed. There was a bomb for each key star system and if one went off everyone would die. There was a poison called the Blue shadow virus that was locked inside the bombs, it used to be a virus that only flew through water but the evil scientist Dr. Nuvo Vindi improved it so it could be a air born strain. The viles were being carried by him and if he dropped it the whole facility would be contaminated with the virus. Now was the time to stop him and bring hope to Naboo and all the galaxy. Now the pressure is on to capture the evil scientist and deactivate the bombs.

Ahsoka ran to the breach and jumped into the Lab hallways distracting the droids. After her landing she egnited her lightsaber and blocked a laser and started cutting through droid after droid.

The inside of the hallways were rounding up to the roof almost like a circle but the floor and ceiling were flat. On the sides of the hallway there were orange lights coming through.

Soon all the clone troopers were in the hallway blasting droid after droid. Ahsoka was working her way through the hallway and bouncing from side to side. Her size making her very quick just slightly pausing on the walls and then pouncing on the droids and cutting them up. The troopers were just behind her.

"Come on!" Rex announced to the rest of the troopers trying to get them to move faster.

Rex's Pov

Rex was glad he finally had something to do, the front lines gave him such a rush and he was never bored. He watched as Ahsoka cut from droid to droid quickly bouncing off the walls and cutting through the droids. He was trying hard to keep up with her, she was so fast and was glad she was on their side!

But then the Destroyers came roiling in after all the droids were cut down, a few troopers went down but Ahsoka kept on blocking and blocking and blocking. She was starting to get really over whelmed with all the lasers aimed at her. Rex was crouching behind her for cover and trying to stay out of the droids way.

"I can't hold them!" Ahsoka announced getting more and more over whelmed. "Fall back!"

Then all of the sudden the ceiling started to come down over the droids. With one look back at the scene Obi-wan was standing on the ruble which was the ceiling.

Ahsoka's Pov

"Need some help?" Obi-wan asked jokingly.

"Phew so good to see you Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied exhausted.

Then they both started running through the hallways while the clones were following behind them. There was a lot of pressure with trying to deactivate the bombs and trying to finish the mission they were assigned and finishing off the droids.

"Things are going well, the Lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padmé by now," Obi-wan began while running through the maze of hallways. "I'll get the bombs!"

"I'll keep the droids occupied!" Ahsoka replied finishing the conversation and beginning to cut up the new batch of droids in the Lab.

Obi-wan's Pov

Obi-wan Kenobi and the Bomb squad had just entered the Bomb facility where all the bombs were being held.

"Looks like the bomb room." One of the clones joked.

"Yes and luckily they appear inactive."

Then all of a sudden all the bombs were activated by remote control.

"Uh oh I guess I spoke to soon," Obi-wan began ordering the bomb squad. "deactivate them now."

"Anakin have you captured the doctor?" Obi-wan asked while turning on his com-link.

"Working on it, have you got the bombs?" asked Anakin while running through the hallways after reaching Padmé and JarJar and rescuing them.

"I'm working on it, and on top of that one seems to be missing!" Obi-wan announced getting more and more worried.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Anakin replied

Ahsoka's Pov

Ahsoka was running through the hallways cutting through droids that stood in her way and then Anakin contacted her on his com-link.

"Ahsoka, we've got another situation," Anakin began "send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a miss . . ."

Then Ahsoka and Anakin accidently ran into eachother in the hallway.

"Master?" Ahsoka said confused.

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose." Anakin finished overwhelmed with the situation.

"Missing Bomb?" Padmé interrupted, "I saw give a little droid a Bomb!"

"You guys split up find that droid!" Anakin ordered to everyone as he ran off to find the doctor.

"Well you heard him let's move!" Ahsoka ordered to the rest of her troops as they searched for the last bomb.

Then Padmé and JarJar decided to go and find the droid on their own.

Padmé's Pov

After looking around Padmé and JarJar had no luck finding the last bomb. But when they looked into the testing facility where plants were kept for testing, they found a flashing red light under the table and the little bunny droid was trying to stay hidden hoping the two wouldn't notice. It tucked it's little feet in trying to stay out of sight but the light coming from the bomb was to much of a attraction.

Padmé and JarJar got up close to the droid to see if they could get the bomb from the small bunny droid.

"Hey there little guy . . . how about you hand that over to me." Padmé asked getting close up to the droid with her hand out in front of it.

The droid tilted its head in towards itself and then snapped back in front of Padmé.

"NAAAAAAAA!" The small bunny droid shouted at Padmé trying to get away. The droid had them scared for a moment but they came back to pursue the droid as it hoped away on its small feet.

But luckily JarJar jumped for the droid grabbing its legs as the droid turned around with the bomb. JarJar and the bunny droid were fighting over the bomb and the clumsy JarJar got a hold of it but it flew out of his hands and behind him. As the bomb was thrown to the wall Padmé jumped up to catch it.

She then pulled out her walkie-talkie (it's like a com-link but it wasn't attached to her wrist so that's what I'm going to call it) out of her vest and contacted Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I found the last bomb." Padmé announced while being a little relieved.

"Stay there, I'll get the bomb squad." Ahsoka replied and headed towards the bomb room which was luckily near by. Padmé just waited there but still a little tense, after all she is the one holding the bomb.

Ahsoka's Pov

Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of the clone troopers entered the bomb room and saw they were finished.

"We've got to go, Padmé just found the last bomb." Ahsoka announced to the bomb squad.

They ran to Padmé's position and started on the bomb. Everyone was tense, no one wants to be in the same room as the bomb. The fact that they could die right there and that was frightening. They watched with intensity as the last few moments on the clock were stopped by one snip of a wire.

"Deactivated, and plenty of time to spare." Announced the trooper as everyone took a sigh of relief, and watched JarJar faint.

They did it just in time to, Anakin was on the landing platform of the Lab facility pointing his lightsaber at the doctor watching the evil doctor laugh evilly. Then all of a sudden a long beep came from his watch saying that the bombs were to go off. Sadly for the doctor all the bombs were deactivated just in time.

Everyone stood there and took a sigh of relief happy to see that they and Naboo wouldn't go up in flames.

"Ahsoka are you there?" Anakin asked trying to contact Ahsoka through his com-link.

"I'm here master, the bomb has been deactivated," Ahsoka replied. "Did you find Vindi?"

"Deactivated as well, have you seen Padmé?" Anakin asked wanting to hear his wife's voice after all they had gone through in that instant. Almost loosing her was a rush, a rush he didn't want.

"She's right next to me, I'm ok to thanks for asking." Ahsoka joked.

Now that Vindi had been captured the clones looked around incase anything were to go wrong after they left. Incase Vindi also had something planned if his plan failed, a backup plan.

Anakin's Pov now episode 18

"That was close, if one of those bombs went off all of Naboo would be dead by now." Anakin began still in shock after his mission.

"Oh well just another day saving the universe." Obi-wan replied jokingly.

Padmé's Pov

Padmé and JarJar were looking into the facility to make sure everything was going smoothly (by the way this is a observation).

"Senator, you should see this, it's one of the bombs." One of the clones announced to the senator.

"It looks like one of the vials is missing." Padmé replied getting concerned for her planet and everyone's life.

"That droid must have taken it." The trooper replied fearing one might be detonated.

"Sound all the alarms." Padmé ordered.

Troopers Pov

The two troopers were heading to the bomb room to check the virus bombs after hearing about the one vial being missing.

"How could have droids gotten a hold of virus containers?" One trooper asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to be around when they set it off!" The other trooper replied. (sorry I don't know the 2 troopers names).

The two entered the bomb room and looked around.

"We already checked these bombs." One told the other a tad confused.

"Then I guess we're going to have to check them again." The trooper replied.

The little bunny droid just behind them entered the bomb room and put the virus container inside the bomb. The two troopers immediately turned around and saw the little bunny droid.

"Stop!" yelled one of the clones as he ran to the droid, but it was to late and the droid set off the bomb. Then after that explosion the air started to turn blue and rushed towards Ahsoka and Rex.

Dun Dun Dun! Hope you liked it! By the way I took time in this to make sure I got all the details right! I decided to start with this episode for Ahsoka and Rex to start their story together. Remember I'm probably going to go up to season 3. I'll see if I can post a new chapter up tomorrow. Hope you liked this read, by the way I'll be skipping a few episodes in season 2 for episodes with Rex and Ahsoka and stuff like that. Stay tuned! . . . Dun Dun Dun! lOl I just love doing that. Now what will happen next? Sorry if it seems rushed I'm summarizing this episode because I really wanted to get to this episode, episode 18. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Peoples! It's been forever and I got a comment about saying "I thought you were going to post a chapter 3" you actually got me confused with my toher stories and I had the hugest blonde moment because I'm like "Um I'm on chapter 4 of the story .. crazy people .. (takes a second look at email) .. Oohhhh!" Yeah thank you for reminding me to pay attention to ALL my stories. I've also been busy with school, family, and other crap. **

**I'm trying to be fair to the people reading my fanfiction stories because I really don't want to seem like a bitch .. Ha .. My mom would have probably said "A fair is where pigs win ribbons Susana you know that!" . **

**So yeah I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a repeat but this is Rex and Ahsoka moments and that was a recap. So here we go Rex catching little Soka! :D :**

**_REX's POV :)_**

"Don't worry Padme, you must .. believe .. that .." Ahsoka began but had fallen unconsious do to the effects of the virus. She started to fall and loose her balance and I quickly caught her.

She looked so peacefull now, asleep and unconsious either way she was beautifull .. -_mental kick in hte crotch and face, ow!- _.. Why was I thinking this here and now? She's is older now I must admit, her head tails were longer and I noticed the twins got a bit bigger .. a growth which was appreciated more by the men. I always hated it when they would be in the gym working in the gym and he would hear some of the men say "I'd like to watch her stretch all day!" and "She got bigger -stares at breasts- alot bigger .." He would always yell at the men for looking at her like that .. although he must admit she had a great pair alot of the female jedi did .. especially General Secura .. she had a huge rack. Lucky Bly ..

but this wasn't the time to stare and think about breasts .. or wish for all the female jedi to get in bikini's and have a mud wresteling contest .. :) (My friend Jake is helping me write this .. he talks about how huge Aayla's boobies are and that her little outfit kind of makes her look sluty .. haha Jake your so perverted)

I kin of wish I could hold her like this a bit longer but I'm pretty sure I'd look a tad wierd holding the generals padawan as everyone would stare and say "Are you gonna let her go any time soon?"

I gentally put her down against the wall and sat next to her as the Senator came over .. I'm still kind of mad that she said we were a waste ..

She mine as well said "Hey Rex, your a waste of my time and money!" .. geez ..

"I'll get some water .. wait I hear someone coming through!" Padme cryed out in happiness. Finally the General brought back a anedote!

I could actually hear them arguing above :

"You are very fond of the Senator Anakin and you .." General Kenobi began before he was interupted by the always moddy General Skywalker ..

"Hey I'm sorry I find her attractive, is there a jedi law against finding someone attractive? No! Look just shut up about this all ok, for all I know Pad - I mean Senator Amidala and Ahsoka could be dead down there! Let's just get the job done!" Anakin yelled at Obi-wan as everyone started laughing and looking at the Senator, but then we went back to coughing.

"I'm just saying be mindfull of your thoughts Anakin. they can betray you." The General replied making his point and shutting back up as we were brought out of the lab.

**I hope you like the story! I'm sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer, it involves Rex and Ahsoka at the Gym. I will post a new chapter soon and I'm sorry it's been a while! :) Buh Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok now that I've gotten back on track with my story let's continue with more Rex and Ahsoka Moments lOl :). Sorry I've been flakey, I'm trying to get back on my writing. Now here in this chapter Rex and Ahsoka are heading off to the gym, and they get into a fracass (fight .. what ever). My friend Cierra is helping me on this one because she doesn't know what the hell fanfic is .. (get's slapped by Best Friend) Now that Cierra is done hitting me let's get to writing!**

_**Rex **_**:D**

I started to walk to the locker room in my sweats like I did every morning but this time I was doing a night time workout. Except I'm not jogging in a gang banger neighborhood and I'm running at a faster pace so I don't get mugged or something .. something to that effect.

I walked through the doors and there were a few other clones there. It was just Cody, Fives, Echo, and Boil. They were all lifting weights and showing off as usual.

I just sat down and started lifting some weights ..

**_Ahsoka 3 _**

I started walking to the gym in my sports bra and shorts, I was gonna practice my saber techniques as usual and do some stretching. I walked into the doors and I saw Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, and Boil working out. Like the usual they showed off.

I got my mat out and started stretching, I started doing right leg figure four. (lOl P.E. crap :D ) I put my left foot to my knee and touched my right foot's toes.

All of a sudden Boil turned his head to the left and watched me stretch for a second and then turned back. The guys would every now and again try and watch me stretch but sometimes Rex or cody yelled at them for watching me stretch.

The yelling always went like this :

After I left the room one day I heard Rex yell "You need to all stop watching the commander stretch, do you even know how old she is?"

Then one of the smart ass clones would always say "Do you know how old we are? She's older then us!"

And if Cody was in he'd say "That is very innapropiate and you shouldn't watch a 14 year old stretch."

Smart ass clone "She shouldn't stare at us when we're shirtless then."

Then Cody would always mumble to himself "We need to get her to wear some more clothes .."

Anyways! I switched to left leg figure four and and stretched out my left leg. Fives then took a look but Rex saw and gave him a look .. Rex is kind of a hipocrit now that I think about it because I've caught him looking at my chest every now and again.

Then a few more clones came in and smiled when they realized I was stretching as I switched my sretch so I was standing up and touching my toes. Then Rex stopped lifting weights and walked over to me, he looked upset .. ok what did I do now?

"Ahsoka can I talk to you?" Rex asked as I stould up straight and looked up to him, gosh when am I ever gonna get taller?

"Yeah sure." I replied smiling.

"Um can you not stretch and just go and sit over there." Rex asked as he pointed to the corner where there was a pile of mats sitting there.

"Why?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well .. um .. your distracting the men." Rex replied as he took a glance at my boobies. Like seriously? Take a picture and just say i have a nice rack!

"Um Rex, eyes up here." I replied as Rex started to blush, $10 says he wishes he had his helmet.

"Oh .. um .. sorry Commander." Rex replied as a few other clones chuckeled when one of the clones yelled as loud as they could "Rex got caught staring!"

"Can I practice my saber techniuqes?" I asked as I got angry.

"Don't you need General Skywalker here for that?" Rex asked crossing his arms.

"Well yeah but sometimes I like to do it by myself and I'm not practicing with him today, I'm practicing with Barris." I replied.

"Oh no your not, that will draw to much attention." Rex replied as his voice got louder.

"Oh so now your saying I can't because it's girl on girl? I'm sorry that sort of thing really turns clones on." I yelled as I crossed my arms.

"Look just go sit in the corn.." Rex began, now yelling. Now all the clones were watching the small fracass. (fight)

"Sorry I'm distracting the guys geez! And don't you dare say corner I swear to god if you.. wait what are you doing!" I yelled as Rex picked me up and walked over to the corner. He then sat me down and turned around to get back to working out.

Then I got back down annd Rex immediatley turned around and walked back towards me.

"Sit down! Do I have to tie you up there?" Rex yelled as he sat me back down onto the mats. After 20 minutes of waiting for Barris to come to the gym a few of the guys started to take off their shirts .. now this is truly a sight to behold! ;)

It got even better! Rex and Cody were shirtless and they started to practice 1 on 1 combat! The other guys started watching and were choosing teams and cheering them on. Me I just loved the show .. they have the awesomest musceles! It was really hot!

Then my Master walked in and thought Rex and Cody were fighting .. like fighting fighting .. like the "Bitch shutup" kind of fighting ..

"Hey guys guys! Stop right now!" Anakin yelled as I booed him.

"General we're just practicing our combat practice." Rex replied as he backed off.

"Oh .. carry on then." Anakin replied as he saw me and walked over to me.

Crap now the shirtless Rex and Cody party was ruined ..

"Ahsoka do you want to practice your lightsaber skills now?" Anakin asked as he blocked the view of Rex and Cody.

"Um no .. not really. I kind of just want to sit around today." I replied as he sat down next to me.

After a few minutes of watching Rex and Cody battle it out like sexy men .. Anakin finally noticed why I was so intent on just sitting around.

He looked at me and I had a smirk on my face as I watched Rex and Cody.

"You know it's innapropiate to watch them battle it out like this Ahsoka .." Anakin implied as he crossed his arms.

But my eyes were heavilly fixed onto the boys .. the sexy .. shirtless boys .. ;)

"I'll leave you to it." Anakin informed me as he walked out of the room.

Now this is fun! Anakin is gone .. and I get to watch 2 sexy shirtless men battle it out like reasonable hot clones.

**I hope you guys liked that, I'm looking forwards to the weekend that's for sure. i've been so tired latley like OMG. Tomorrow is Sphere of Influence on cartoonnetwork! :) So excited to see Greedo! :D **

**Well I'm a gonna pack it in and get some shut eye .. buh bye! night 333 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ello Peoples! Sorry it's been a while. My excuse : I have a life! :) Anyways yeah I've been caught up with getting my grades up in math. I succeeded in getting a A+! I also got a perfect score on my 110 point test in history :). So yeah I'm gonna step away from the sexual attraction and stuff and go deeper into a relationship. So sorry to perverted people. So have fun reading this one. There will be some funnies sprinkled here and there. Ahsoka gets really mad at them and let's hope she recovers next chapter!

Ahsoka's POV :D

I decided to go to my quarters and well just hang out like a regular teenager. I don't have time to be a regular teen, I only have the time to be a Commander. Sometimes I just hate my life like a real teenager. But such is life.

I opened my door and Anakin and Rex were searching through my room. Suprisingly with Anakin's jedi senses he didn't sense me coming. He didn't even bother t look up! So I used my stealthness to hide under the bed quickly.

"I think I found it General." Rex announced to Anakin as I wached the feet move to and throw. _Found what? What would they find? What is so important that they had to search my room? I thought._

"Thankyou Rex, now I can figure out what she's been up to." Anakin replied as he sat down in a chair.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, what has she been up to?" Rex asked.

"Well if ou want to know why don't you stick around and find out." Anakin replied. _Find out what? My teenager things? I thought._ And they left a mess of Bantha Juice magazines, makeup, and clothes.

Yes I have makeup, I don't leave any where without my mascara!

"Ah here it is! Dear Diary, today I get to go and see my new Master! I'm so excited, I think it's like Anikan Sky - something or other .." Anakin began as he read through. _What the hell! He's reading my Diary! That has all my secrets and all the knoweledge of the guys I like! That Nerf Herder! And god Rex is so nosy! He's reading the diary to! But wait what are they trying to find? ... Wierdo's ..._

"Let's just skip to the last few days, ok Dear Diary .. Blablah blahblob! Woah!" Anakin read as he stopped to read something.

"What? What is it Sir?" Rex asked as he read over his shoulder.

"It's a list of guys she likes! 1. Dundro Who the hell is Dundro? 2. Skipps She like likes a clone! (Rex raises an eyebrow _I thougt I was attractive enough Geez!)_ 3..." Anakin read as I rolled out from under the bed.

"Why the hell are you reading my Diary! You to Rex!" I yelled as I tryed to take the diary from Anakin, but he held it over his head. Sad .. I'm to short to reach. Why do I have to be so short!

"Ahsoka what the hell are you dong in here! And I'm just trying to figure out what your doing lately! When ever I ask hey how's your day it's just -_It was alright-_ I just care ok!" Anakin yelled.

"That doesn't give you the right to .." I yelled back as Anakin interupted me.

"Why do you have a list of guys you like in your Diary? Who's Dundro and why do you like Skipps? And number 3!" Anakin yelled as he ws reading it over my head. I couldn't let him read numbe 3 not with him in here!

"Please don't read number 3! Please Master don't!" I yelled almost at the verge of tears. My head tails began to change color, I wish he wasn't such a ASS!

"Number 3 is .. oh .. uh .." Anakin began glancng over to Rex.

"What who?" Rex asked as I started to cry. I can't believe he'd read my diary! He better not say Rex' name!

"That's it! Get out! Fine read my -Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- Diary! I don't care! Why don't you read it to the Council and everyone in the Mess! Tell everyone my secrets just get out! Just keep it! Just get out! You to Rex, I can't believe you helpd him find it!" I yelled sobbing. When they just stood there like they didn't know what to do I used the force to push both of them out. After the were forced out Obi-wan came in and saw me crying.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked looking concerned.

"Why don't you ask Mr. and Mrs. Basterds! Anakin and Rex!" I yelled as I forced pushed him out the door. No one said anything about my language, they jut left me alone.

I can't believe they did that! They are such ass holes! Then I started to put my stuff away and put on candels and listen to my sappy Cold Play to make me feel better. I just curled up in bed and sulked.

Obi-wan's POV

"What did you two do to Ahsoka? I walked in on her and she was crying and she called you two Mr. and Mrs. Basterds." Obi-wan asked Anakin and Rex as a few clones turned with suprised looks. They have never seen the Commander cry before, she had always tuffened it out. They'd have to do some serious damage to do that to her.

A few clones laughed at Mr. and Mrs Basterd and felt sorry for little Soka and just went back to work. (Aaaaahhh, see clones do care :D)

"Well um .. I kind of searched her room for her Diary and read it out loud." Anakin replied as everyone tureed to look at him.

"You searched your padawan's room for her Diary? Anakin why on Tattooine did you do that?" Obi-wan replied giving a dirty look to the two of them.

"I just wanted to know what was going on with her! She's been acting really wierd latley." Anakin replied holding up her Diary and giving it to him.

"You still have it? What the hell possessed you that made you think you can keep it and read it!" I yelled taking the Diary.

"She said I could!" Anakin replied yelling.

"She didn't mean it you retard! Go return it! God somtimes I think I've taught a dumbass. Captain why is Ahsoka mad at you?" I asked as Anakin walked away.

"Um the General needed help looking for her diary. It was on his orders." Rex replied looking a little nervous. At least he could blame Anakin.

"Next time it sounds personal, don't follow orders. Especially if it involves Ahsoka! Now go apoligize." I replied as a few clones chuckeled at Anakin being called a dumbass. Then I just headed back to the bridge and hoped things would be better later tonight.

Ahsoka's POV

I was still sitting around crying and then Anakin and Rex came in.

"Don't turn on the lights jackasses!" I yelled as they closed the door and Anakin sat at her bed. Rex pulled up a chair and sat down.

Ok sorry this is cut short my Mom wants the computer! Sorry there is a few cuss words sprinkeled here and there. Trying to imply how pissed off everyone is! Maybe you'll learn a new wrod next chapter lOl jk!

The point of the lesson is it's hard to fix a relationship and stuff. Next chapter Ahsoka gives Anakin and Rex the cold shoulder! :D lOl Have fun reading my stories! :) Sorry I'm rushed and don't have time to edit today because my mom needs computer now. Luckilly I type at the speed of light! lOl. So sorry if it seems a bit miss spelled and stuff. Got to go buh bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ello Peoples! Did I trick you with the title of that last chapter! Haha :). Thankyou Ladygaga for your reviews :D! Anyways Rex and Anakin have to opoligize, hmmmm will it be sweet or sour? God I sound like a gum commercial lOl XD. So yeah I hope you all enjoy this new chapter :D.

Ahsoka's POV :O (lOl pissed off Ahsoka face)

Why the hellare they standing in my door way? They can apoligize all they want but I can hold a grudge, after all I am a girl.

"Ahsoka may we come in." Anakin asked scincerly. Grrrr .. are they serious?

"Fine." I replied angrilly.

"Thankyou." Anakin repliedas both Rex and Anakin pulled up a chair.

"Well to start off here's your diary, I'm sorry I read it." Anakin opoligized.

"Wait, you kept it with you? Dumbass I didn't mean it when I told you to keep it!" I yelled hitting Anakin on the head with the diary. Afraid to face my wrath Rex scooted the chair back a bit.

"Hey it wasn't even that good anyway, it's just a bunch of girl crap!" Anakin yelled out in pain trying to cover his head and neck.

"You read the whole thing Dumbass!" I yelled force pushing him to the wall.

"Ow! I don't understand women anymore!" Anakin yelled as he ran out of her room and to the bridge.

"Uhhh .. ummm .. I'm sorry I .. um .. helped him .. uhh find it." Rex opoligized as he put his helmet on as preperation for the hitting and slapping.

"Well did you read it, and how much?" I asked sitting up and crossing my arms.

"None of it except the part General Skywalker read out loud." Rex replied as he covered is head with his arms.

"Rex you can stop flinching, I'm just mad that you helped." I replied trying to speak to him in a calm voice.

"So your not mad?" Rex asked recovering from flinch mode. (haha flinch mode)

"No I'm pissed off." I replied standing up.

"Well it was on his orders .. uh." Rex replied moving his chair away from me a bit.

"Next time it's personal don't follow orders Rex, or else you will end up like a dumbass .. like Anakin." I replied walking closer to him. We were both now on the other side of the room and you could totally sense how nervous he was. He was sweating on the inside of his hemet.

"Uh .. yes sir." Rex replied scooting allthe way back to the point where the back of the chair was at the second bed. There was no where left to go.

"May I leave sir?" Rex asked nervous. This was now a especially awkward situation for Rex. It was all dark except for the candles lit, and there was only 5. There was also Girls Generation playing and the song was run devil run. Kind of hot but scarier because Ahsoka was in a bad mood and that song was playing. (If you don't know what the song is look it up :D) Even worse they were closer now, she was leaning over him trying to see inside his helmet.

Rex's POV :D

Ok this is scary but hot. (mental kick) I hate my sexual thoughts _-Hey guys it's Jake it's pervertion time! Scram jake! But! No scram! .. Fine .. -_ Ok she's in my personal bubble, this is little innapropiate now. She reall shouldn't be acting like this, besides its turning me on and she shouldn't be doing that.

She's like inspecting the inside of my helmet.

"Take off your helmet Captain." Ahsoka ordered. So I took off my helmet, god I feel like I'm gonna get clone raped by a padawan. Next it's gonna be take off your armor captain, now your pants Rex. She's kind of wierding me out.

Wait till the guys here this!

"Hmm." Ahsoka said inspcting my face. She's leaning diretly over me and her face is really close to mine. She makes me nervous .. really .. really .. really nervous.

Ahsoka's POV

Ok this is to much fun! Let's see how far I can get. He looks so stinken nervous! His eyes are really big right now and he's leany back trying to keep his distance. His hands are squeezing the chair in fear, it's kind of turning me on. (mental kick) but hey it's goodto kno I can scare the crap out of people even thouh I'm so short.

Ok I think I'm taking this to far, like seriously he looks scared to death. But I want to try one last thing! Just for fun! Now I walked 1 step closer and leaned in forward so my face was just a inch a part away from his. Now I was in between his knees and you could see him sweating.

"Yeah ure you can go." I announced whispering.

"Uh thankyou sir .. uh bye." Rex thanked nervously. Nothing sexual I just wanted to see how far I could get, I know his boundaries. I love making him nervous. Ok after that I think he's forgiven.

"Oh and Rex." I announced as he turned around with his helmet at his side.

"Your forgiven, and do't read a smidge of my diary again." I replied calmly as I headed back to my bed.

"Thankyou sir." Rex replied.

"For what." I asked.

"Not having to get the cold shoulder." Rex replied nervously but now easily smiling.

"Your welcome Rex." I replied as I opened up a BANTHA JuIcE magazine.

Rex's POV

God she scared the crap out of me! I thought I might have gotten stabbed with her lightsaber or something. God!

I then opened the mess doors and grabbed some food and sat with my friends.

"Hey Rex what's up?" Cody asked for once not totally serious.

"Not much I just got the crap scared out of me." I replied as I took a sip of water.

"What you? How?" Fives ased now totally obsorbed in the conversation.

So I told them the story and every clone in te Mess was listening. Obviouslly they had some innapropiate sexual attraction to Ahsoka.

"Woah, dude you were this close to getting a lap dance from the Commander." Boil replied holing up his fingers closely together. They all obviouslly had some innapropiate sexual attraction to the Commander.

"Your exadurating." I replied taking a bite of my food. Everyone was so in to the story that no one had taken a bite of their food.

"No I'm not." Boil replied.

"You know this is a very innapropiate conversation you guys, and besides she just turned 15!" Cody replied turning back his seriousness. (Season 3 I feel more like Ahsoka just turned 15 or 16. She seems alot older now).

"She's older then us, we just look older." Echo replied making a good point but still.

"We should stop talking about this." Cody announced pointing over to Ahsoka getting her food. She then walked over to us and sat down next to Rex. Then the rest of the clones went back to their tables.

Ahsoka's POV :D

"Hey guys." I greeted as I took a bite of my food.

"Hi." Echo greeted.

"So s'up?" I asked smiling as I sensed Anakin come in and grab his food.

"Don't talk to my Master ok, I want to give him the cold shoulder." I ordered. They all seemed to know except for maybe 4 clones sitting at the table. I sensed his intent on sitting next to me and opoligizing and he sat next to me.

"Hey snips I .." Anakin began but as I was taking a sip of water I used the force to push him to the next table.

A few clones chuckeled to it and went back to eating.

"Hey Snips I was just!" Anakin began as I force pushed him to the other end of the table next to me.

"Fine I'll leave you alone Snips." Anakin replied as he walked out.

"What did he do?" Boil asked.

"He searched my room and read my diary." I replied.

"Uh why did he .. uh read it?" Echo asked.

"I have no idea, but right now today in my diary I'm gonna write how much of a basterd he is and put him on my hit list." I replied jokingly as everyone laughed.

"How much did he read?" Echo asked.

"All the way to the page of all the boys I like. He read the whole thing." I replied.

"Well I'm gonna head to the bridge I'll see you guys later." I announced as I left the room.

Rex's POV ;)

"Who's on the list?" Echo asked.

"I don't know, the general only read two to me and I forgot the names. I remember that one of them is a clone." I replied taking another bite of my food.

"It could be any one of us, she thinks one of us is attractive?" Boil replied, he sounde so innapropiatley interested.

"I thought I was pretty attractive." I replied jokingly.

"I kind of want to find out who's on that list." Cody replied, ok now Cody is into it? There is really something wrong here! It is something I really want to find out. Am I on that list? Gosh why am I acting so conceeded today.

"Well do you guys wanna find out?" I asked.

"What are you proposing?" Cody asked confused.

"It's not the right thing to do but I think we should go and find out who's on that list." I replied.

"You want to sneak into the Commander's room and see who's on the list?" Ponds replied finally interested.

"Yep, when we get to Courascant and the jedi leave to report to the Council we'll leave to the Commander's room and find her Diary." I proposed as everyone looked at eachother.

"This is spying, well .. I do really want to know .. count me in." Ponds replied.

"Me two." Cody replied, usually Cody wasn't into this sort of stuff but he must of drank some beer or something to make him go this crazy.

"Ok in a hour we strike." I replied.

**Good chapter? I think so! Haha now the clones are gonna read her diary. I think I'll post another chapter later because I'm really into this story. I have the funniest chapter after this! I guarrentee that everyone will laugh really hard! Buh bye L8rs :D . Who's the hottest clone? lOl XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm to excited to make a new chapter lOl :D. Usually I wait a few days but I can't wait. lOl :D. Oh and I opoligize for not editing my last chapter. I type really fast and then I just upload wth out editing sometimes. I promise this chapter will be edited! I'm gonna write this chapter and then write another one friday. Thankyou for everyones awesome comments! Thankyou TamaChanKICK for dedicating a chapter to me! I feel all special and douchy now lOl! XD Thanks like a million times! Have fun readiing this one, clones get conceeded lOl! :**

Rex's POV

"I think they left already." I announced to all the clones in the barracks.

"You think or you know?" Cody asked, god I hate it when he gets technical with me!

"I don't know I'm just guessing!" I replied as I growled at Cody.

"Well you need to get your.." Cody began but then immeadiatley interupted by me.

"I swear to god if you say get your facts right I will shove you in a cave of hungry Gundarks!" I replied.

"Stop arguing, we need to decide who's going." Echo announced.

"I'll go, I honestly have nothing to do." Ponds announced.

"I'll go to." Bly announced.

**_Jake - Dude why do you have Bly and Ponds on board? If their on board where is Aayla and Windu?_**

**_Me - #1 I can count #2 I think they are really hot! #3 They got eaten by the Zillo Beast!_**

**_Jake - No they didn't the Zillo Beast Died and (snorts and pushes glasses up with finger) Hey don't type that!_**

**_Me - I'll type what ever I damn well please! (typing war) Let's just get back to the story dumbass. _**

"So me, Cody, Bly, and Ponds. Ok let's go." I announced.

"Wait I didn't sign up to search the Commander's room!" Cody replied stamping his foot.

"Didn't you say you wanted to know if you were on the list?" I replied crossing my arms.

"Hey I already know I'm sexie fine! Just ask Tama!" Cody replied.

"Dude we're looking for Ahsoka's diary, not Tama's! Now let's go Cody!" I yelled out, now all the clones were laughing. Cody immeadiatley put on his helmet at the first sign of blushing.

We all put are helmet's on for some sort of stealthness, even though you could tell who we were by the markings on our armor. (Haha dumbass ninja sneakyness)

We looked around and walked into Ahsoka's room, it had 2 BANTHA JuIcE magazines lying on the floor and one other on her bed. She also had some makeup on her desk, she didn't wear much but there was some mascara and concealer on the desk. Usually jedi don't have such things but her makeup fit easily into her pouch and the magazines was something she bought herself every week. They were cheap and well she is a girl.

"I'm scared! What if she walks in?" Ponds whispered as he headed for her droors.

"Yeah and what if she starts changing? What do we do then?" Bly whispered as he looked under her bed.

"If she starts changing then we stand there lke men and watch, god that was so gay of you to say Bly. Now look for her diary!" I replied as I looked into her desk.

"I am not gay you know that and you know I have a thing for Aayla, god sometimes.." Bly defended but got interupted by Ponds.

"Guys I found the awesomest thing ever!" Ponds announced lifting up one of Ahsoka's bras.

"Woah you found her bras!" Bly replied sprinting over to Ponds.

"Her underwear to!" Ponds replied trying to keep his voice down from excitement.

"Guys why don't you smell them later on your own time, they'll be back soon!" I replied heading over to her bed. I could't help though but as one thing ..

"Hey are they paded or not?" I asked, hey I'm a guy I can't help it! Alot of guys can be perverted geez! I have needs! lOl Needs ..

"Find out for yourself!" Ponds replied almost giggeling. He held out the bra and I came over. I hesitated on squeezing it and went back to the bed to look.

"Ok this is to far, I'm not squeezing her bra .. hey I found it!" I announced as I held up the diary.

"Ok let's get out of here!" Cody replied almost sprinting out the door.

"Ponds put the bra down." I ordered.

"But it smells like cherry!" Ponds replied, I don't blame him though. You never get the oppurtunity to feel and smell a jedi's bra.

"Ponds!" I replied.

"Fine." Ponds replied as he set the bra back down reluctantly.

"Come one let's get out of here!" I announced as we quickly straightened up and ran out the door with her diary. We walked in the barracks and everyone immeadiatley stopped what they were doing.

"We found it." I announced as I held up the Diary.

"Well read the list of people on the list." Echo replied.

"Ok." I replied as I turned the pages to the last page. It was a long list, 3 rows of a page. That's alot of guys! I kind of hesitated but began.

"Ok #1 is .." I began but just stopped... Number one was me .. and suddenly it just didn't feel right anymore. I felt sneeky and decieving, I felt like a basterd.

"Well what's #1?" Boil asked intently.

"Guys this doesn't feel right anymore, let's return it. It just feels sneaky and well awfull." I announced.

Cody looked over my shoulder and saw who was on the list, he's still interested I don't care how uptight he is.

"He's right, let's go put it back. It's innapropiate and decieving." Cody replied.

"Well it's! .. well ..yeah, I kind of feel like a basterd doing this .. it's not right" Boil replied.

"Me to." Ponds replied.

"I'll go put it back." I announced as I walked out of the room. I had just gained back her trust and I didn't want to ruin it all just to find out if I'm hot enough for her. I walked into her room and walked to her bed. I opened the bottom droor of it and gentlly set it down. I looked around and made sure everything was in place and left. I still can't believe I did that .. if she found out .. she would never forgive me .. I think I know what I can do though.

Ahsoka's POV

I walked back inside the ship and walked back to the bridge. Rex was talking with Anakin, they both turned around and Anakin quickly left trying to dodge me.

"Hey Rex." I greeted as I walked over to him.

"Ahsoka I have a gift for you." He replied keeping his hands behind his back. Wow he never calls me Ahsoka, just Commander and sir. Always so proffessional.

"What is it?" I replied eagerly.

He then removed the gift from behind his back and it was a new Diary. It wasn't the cheap one I had, it was a better one. It had a lock and code!

"Rex you didn't have to .." I began.

"I wanted to." Rex interupted, smiling. He sounded so kind and scincere.

"Thankyou." I replied as he handed it over to me.

"Thankyou so much." I thanked as I hugged him. He wasn't sure what to do at first with his hands hovering over me. But then he caught on and hugged me back. His hugs are warm and nice, so welcoming. I knew I had to let go at some point but I didn't want to.

But sadly I had to and so I letted him go. He seemed like he wasn't done. So he still had his hands on me when I letted go. He then finally put his hands down. It wasn't as long of a hug so we didn't get any stares .. I wish it was longer.

REX's POV

She walked up to me and greeted as usual. I couldn't wait to give her the gift. I hope she likes it.

"Ahsoka I have a gift for you." I replied still holding the present behind my back.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked eagerly.

So I took the gift out from behind my back and put it in view.

"Rex you didn't have to .." Ahsoka replied looking up at me with her big blue eyes smiling happily. She makes me so happy when she smiles.

"I wanted to." I replied smiling.

"Thankyou." Ahsoka replied as I handed it to her.

"Thankyou so much." Ahsoka thanked as a tear streamed from her eye. She didn't seem to notice or care. She took that tear in happiness and leaped out for a hug. I was caught a little off guard but I hugged her back. She may be small but she gives great big hugs. She had her arms thrown around my back and her head was leaned in against my chest. I would usually call it innapropiate but this was nice. I wanted to hug her longer and longer. I didn't want to let go. I know I have to let go at some point but if I hugged her any longer people would start to stare. She started to let go but I still had my hands on her. I slowly put them down to my sides. She just smiled and walked back to her room.

Ahsoka's POV

I noticed I was crying and wiped away the one tear. Rex can be so thoughtfull and sweet sometimes. I still couldn't believe I got a gift. I've never recieved a gift from anyone before. He makes me so happy.

**Did you like it? Sweet huh? I changed the story when this song satilite heart on itunes came on. Music inspires me alot. I hoped you liked the EDITED story! What's your favorite part? Hugging, bra sniffing, name it! Thankyou for your reviews! Wow right now it's 7:26 and I might just finish my homework and get to bed on time lOl XD. So it's sunday right now .. I'll post it tomorrow morning monday befre I get ready for school. I hope you like it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so where I live we've had alot of thunder and lightning latley and gave me an idea for a fanfiction story! :D I hope you enjoy ths story! Thankyou for all your lovely comments! And sorry it's been a while, I have a life to you know :P . Enjoy :)**

Ahsoka's POV

I was just hanging around in my room at the Temple. I flipped on th T.V. and turned on the weather channel because there was nothing on, there never was. It was completely dark in my room and you couldn't see a drop of sun light. I walked over to my bed and layed down on my Bantha blanket. (You know Hello Kitty and Domo and how they look all cute and stuff well it's like a cute Anima Bantha blanket.) I was laying around in my Pj's,it was a pair snuggy red shorts with a white bow at the top, and a white top. I was also wearing my back ugs, I love how cozy they are. I wish they were suitable enough for war time.

"It is hot in Topeca." I repeated after hearing it a million times on TV. (haha Foster's house of imaginary friends :P )

"It is Hot .. hot .. hot, hot, hot .. in Topeca." I repeated once again, I was waiting for the weather report on my side of Courascant.

"Today we will be having alot of rain, thunder, and lightning." The weather lady announced, I immediatley got up and screamed for joy.

"Yesssssss!" I yelled as I jumped around in my Pj's.

I ran out quick and ran into Anakin and fell.

"Ahsoka what the hell!" Mr. Basterd replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Master for running into you!" I yelled as every jedi walking in the halls looked at me and Anakin.

"Ahsoka your order of magazines and makeup came in, here." Anakin replied coldly as he handed me my stuff.

"Geez .. you don't have to be so cold." I repied. Today is just to good of a day to be mad.

"Well you called me Mr. Basterd and you still haven't forgiven me abot the diary thing." Anakin replied as he crossed his arms.

"You know what, so I stop getting this forgive me or else vibe your forgiven. Happy?" I asked sarcastically as I walked back inside upset and closed the doors.

"Yes .. very happy actually." Anakin replied realizing he was now talking to himself.

I setted my stuff onto the bed and turned on some music. I felt so bored now .. and lonely .. I've been feeling like that alot latley. _Enough of that now, I'm a jedi. I should't feel these things._ I opened up the curtains to the side and opened up the window so I could hear the pitter patter of the rain. Everything was slow now. I watched the people below me walk around for a bit and caught my eye on a couple.

They were walking and holding hands, then they stopped for a kiss and continued on their way. The were smiling, and I could hear them laughing. Usually I couldn't hear anything from up hear but my senses made me listen. I wanted to stop listening but it looked so nice and sweet. Everyone else was trying to find cover from the rain but they just walked in it. They didn't even seem to see what was happening around them. They were just looking at eachother smiling.

I wanted to turn away so bad but I felt so jelous of those people .. I was jelous of how happy they were .. damn people and their attatchments. I wish I had a boyfriend now .. then they finaly decided to go and get some cover and went out of view.

I looked above at the lightning and thunder .. it was all nice but I wanted to be that girl .. I want to be walking with a guy in the rain .. I want to kiss a guy in the rain .. I wish I had that.

All of a sudden a door popped open, it was Rex. What is he doing in the Temple?

"Hey Ahsoka." Rex greeted, he had finally came to like calling me Ahsoka. But he didn't call me that in front of his men or my Master. Anyone else for that matter. Just when we were alone.

"Hey Rex." I replied turning to him.

"So how's it going?" I asked as I opened my dresser for candles, I took out a huge shoe box with big and little candles stacked in it with a box of matches. I lit two candles and went back to my bed.

"I'm doing good, we just got a new mission and .." Rex began as another loud lightening bolt spewed out.

"Woah." I said in excitment as I sat down on the bed.

"Well .. anyways the mission is going to be .." Rex began as a lightening bolt hit the Temple. The lights flickered on and off violently as it gave off colors like blue, white, and purple. Then they finally went out, with a small pop.

"What just happened?" Rex asked cautiously.

"The power must of gone out, I'm going to light some more candles." I replied as I stood up from the bed and walked back to the dresser to light some candles.

"Uh, don't we have emergency power?" Rex asked as he tried open the door.

"Yes but I think the lightening bolt was so strong that it just blew itself out .. and the door isn't gonna move till the power comes back on so I suggest you just relax." I replied as I lighted each candle with a match.

"Uh .. sure ok." Rex replied in a uneasy voice. He acted as though he had never been alone with a girl. Probably thinking how innapropiate this is ha.

REX'S POV :D

God this is awkward .. uh do i sit down? .. rr .. this is what happens when I don't get time alone with girls .. I really over think things. I've never been alone in a room before with a girl except Ahsoka and that was .. innapropiate .. and nice ;) .

I walked over to the bed and debated to sit down on the bed or not.

"Sit down Captain." Ahsoka ordered, she just knew I was debating.

"Um ok." I replied as I sat down, do I get comfy or?

"Captain you think to much." Ahsoka poked, I think I'm sweating now.

I watched her light the candles as they flickered and danced. She placed them all around the room, on the dresser, floor, nightstand, etc. Finally she was done, she put the matches back in the box and into the dresser with her .. are those her bras? Uh this is innapropiate I shouldn't look.

"Captain take your helmet off." Ahsoka ordered as she stood there watching me with her arms crossed. Uh .. ok I'll take it off. I took my helmet off reluctantly .. I haven't been this nervous scince the last time I was in her room. -snorts- she just wanted to see my nervous face, always playing games that Soka.

She pulled up a chair and sat down criss cross apple scauce. (Ha remember in school criss cross apple scauce, my sister told me earlier that the girls are giving boys a short cut to ... innapropiate things .. don't mean to be crued, I just thought I should share what I learned today :P ) .

She kind of looked cute sitting like that, she was always in a blithe. To be honest I haven't admitted it yet but I couldn't get her out of my head, the little things she does makes me smile every day. Wether it's just cutting down a droid for me or just giving me a hug when I'm sad. Yes big old gruff captain Rex has a soft spot for hugs :) . I think I have a crush on her or something .. ok stop it! (mental punch in the heart) she's like 15 or 16 now. She wouldn't even go out with someone like me. But still, she's developed from a kid to a polite young lady. (That polite young lady thing is actually what I got for a student award, all my teachers said that. It's like they didn't have much to say because they don't know me that well so they just copied off eachother lOl.)

Anyways!

Her headtails have grown out, she's matured, gotten a new outfit, and hey .. she's curvy! (Shut up! Mental kick)

AHSOKA'S POV :)

He looked a bit uneasy, but it was all fun. Then he started to smile a bit, I like his smile :). He may be gruff and good with a blaster but he has a soft spot for hugs. I still have a crush on Rex after all these years. I don't care about looks or anything, in fact I didn't think he was that attractive at first. But when I got to know him he was like smoking hot, I wanted to bake cookies on his abs ;). He was hot, and no one else. He makes me laugh, he's nice, smart, and thoughtful. He makes my heart skip a beat when I see him, sometimes my heart races when I see him. I sometimes just blurt out things that don't mean anything when I'm so nervous, but he just thinks I'm playing. He may think of me as a kid but I'm older. Now I'm a woman ha!

"So what's been going on with you Soka?" Rex asked as he finally got comfy.

"Not much." I replied in a small voice.

"What's wrong you sound very sad?" Rex asked as he leaned over and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Um nothing." I replied, I just don't want to talk about it with him right now. It'll be especially akward.

"Ahsoka I know when something's wrong with you, don't lie to my face." Rex replied, he always knew.

"I saw another couple today." I began.

"What do you mean another couple?" Rex asked raising an eyebrow, he was so curious about this conversation now.

"This couple was walking in the rain, holding hands, and .. kissing .." I replied as I sat down on the bed. He looked at me for a moment, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Ahsoka I understand what your going through." Rex replied, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean you understand?" I asked curiously.

"Sometimes I wish .. I wish I had someone." Rex replied, I've never heard him speak that way before. I didn't think that clones really felt that way from time to time.

"You mean you wish you had a girl friend?" I asked.

"Um yeah, I wish I had a girlfriend." Rex replied. "Thing is your not the only one, sometimes I wish for those things .. I have nothing."

"Rex." I replied softly as I took his hand, it was these moments that made us closer.

"You have everything Rex." I began looking him deep into his dark brown eyes. "Me, your brothers, friends, everything Rex... sometimes that's all you need."

"Really?" Rex replied softly. He always had a soft spot for hugs and talks like these.

"Yes, it's not material things you need it's just family and friends. ... and friends are like family." I replied.

"Your lucky." I replied as I sat down with him on the bed.

"How am I lucky?" Rex asked.

"You have a friend like me." I joked as I tryed to temper the mood.

"Yup you always know what to say you know that?" Rex replied as he cracked a smile.

"But you better watch out." I replied as I got up from the bed and walked across the room.

"Whatch out for what?" Rex asked as he got up to see what I was doing.

"Whatch out for hugs!" I yelled as I tackeled him to the bed in a huge hug. We both laughed as we hugged eachother tightly. Only I could give him a good hug because we were the bestest of friends.

Then we fell on the floor laughing, we were fine just us two.

Then we both looked into eachother's eyes, I felt like I could get lost in his big brown eyes. I want to get lost with him, so I could find myself back to him.

He was lying on top of me and it was a tense moment, because what we were going to do was something we've never done before. It would be something magical.

**Like it? I will update because I've finally got a story for a good moment like this! :) So yeah it's like season 3 now, with her and her new outfit. I wasn't to comfortable with a Rex and Ahsoka story at first because she looked like 13 or 14 but now in season 3 she looks like she's 16 or 17. So now it doesn't seem like a molester story lOl! I will have the new chapter up soon, sorry for slacking. And I edited it! :D Ha criss cross apple scauce! **

**So yeah I will work on the new chapter, maybe the last one idk. But yeah I need to work on my other stories to so .. yeah. Oh and recently there has been no thunder or lightening scince October or September so I have been a super slacker sorry! Thanks for your awesome comments! After this I will get back to the whole another universe story and stuff :). Oh and I'm looking forward to Tama's new chapter! I'm gonna get back to my reading with fanfiction stories "Woohoo!" Ha. Thanx for everything! :D buh bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is where every girl says finally it's here! The big chapter! I promise you'll love this, trust me it's awesome. Oh and I feel kind of stupid but I forgot to mention the time of the story. It starts off in season 1 and just skips to season 3 :). So now it's the new outfits and stuff, enjoy this chapter!**

**Ahsoka's POV**

He has such nice eyes .. so big .. so brown .. so cute! He's funny, nice, and sexy. So hot that I swear I could bake bacon on his abs. We were both smiling and just looking at eachother, studying eachother's faces. He had passion heating up in his eyes, he didn't look like it was innapropiate at all.

I started to dip my head down as he moved his hand up my back as I dropped my head down every so slowly. Inch by inch my lips were getting closer and closer to his, our lips almost met now .. but I stopped.

"I'm sorry, we can't." I said as I rolled off of him gently. He had such a look of dissapointment on his face that I just couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked with hurt in his voice, he didn't look angry at all. He was just sad, he had gotten his hopes up .. and I was to blame. We both got up from the floor after a long pause. I turned my back to him, I still wasn't sure what to say and how to say it. He has a heart too, he has feelings, and I don't want to hurt him.

"I'm a jedi and your a clone, it would never work .. where would we find the time for eachother and .." I began as he spun me around into a passionate kiss.

"Don't give me that crap Soka." Rex replied as he continued to romantically kiss me. He held me so tightly and so close to him that if we got any closer I'd be suffocated by his huge hug. He kissed firmly and lovingly, it showed who he was. He was gruff, no nonsense, and no fear. He wasn't afraid to kiss me, he didn't care what the consequences were. I finally recovered from shock and put my hands carefully on his shoulders.

I slid my right hand up to his neck and pulled him closer to me and moved my left hand down to his upper back. Rex slid his hand down to my lower back .. he wants to squeeze my ass? Rrrr ..

_Just frieken do it already .. _I thought, _I don't care how crued it sounds. _

Wait I feel such a tingally sensation .. Oh my god he's petting my headtails .. Prr ..

**Rex's POV**

_I'm a jedi .. your a clone .. it could never work .. psshhh .. yeah right! I make good girls go bad! .. haha just like the song!_ I started to gentlly rub the back of her headtail and I swear I heard a prrrr .. like a cat.

Ok now I hope I got her distracted enough, so I moved my hand down a little bit more and ha I squeezed her ass! This is very innapropiate and aw screw it, no rules tonight! Ahsoka moved her hand down to the front of the chest part of my armor and carefully traced it .. grrr :) ...

**Ahsoka's POV**

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr .. PPPPPPPrrrrr .. .. did he just squeeze my ass? Oh who cares I'm in love! I carefully moved my hand down to the chest part of his armor and traced it with my index finger and I heard a growl .. not the bad growl but the "Keep doing that, I like that." growl from the back of his throat. I opened my eyes and I could see a huge smile on his face.

Then I fell onto the bed with him on top of me, .. I want to bake some cookies right now! Rex had his hands on my hips and pulled his right arm up to the back of my headtail. Prrrrr ..

Then I moved my hand from his upper back to his but and squeezed it :) . Then I moved it up to his lower back and pulled him closer, to me. Then I moved my left hand down to his .. man parts .. and he stopped me there :(.

"No Soka." Rex said as he man handeled my wrist.

"Why not?" I asked with a dissapointed look on my face.

"I want our um .. special time .. to be special and in the right place." Rex replied as he looked into my eyes seriously.

"Ok .. buzzkill." I joked as I kissed him one more time for at least 10 seconds with tounge. He was kind of confused for a second but then he finally got it. Then the radio came back on with "Good girls go bad" and my T.V. finally came back on.

"Looks like the power came back on." Rex announced as he looked around.

"Oh well." I replied as I pecked him and then rolled out from under him. "Now get off my bed before my master comes in or something." I ordered.

"First wipe off the little bit of lipstick off of you." I ordered as I wiped off the lipstick off his cheeck with a tissue.

**Rex's POV**

Ok that was awesome, I want to do that again with her. I walked inside of the military base and walked to the Mess and grabbed my food. I sat with Echo and Fives at a table and noticed how big their smiles were.

"Hey Rex." Echo laughed as I lifted up a eyebrow.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked as I took a sip of my water.

"How was it?" Echo asked still smiling like a pedophile.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"How was it with you and Ahsoka?" Fives asked as he giggled like a girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a little suspicous.

"You two made out." Fives whispered as they both giggled.

"How did you know?" I asked strictly as I turned a simple whisper into a yelling whisper.

"We were in the air vents." Echo replied as he spilt some of his food on himself. "Five second rule!" Echo yelled as he picked up the food fast off his armor and ate it.

"Why on Kamino were you two in the air vents?" I asked the two stalkers.

"Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are in a fight and General Skywalker wanted us to get some dirt on Kenobi .." Fives replied.

"And?" I asked.

"We got lost in the air vents and we were looking around in there and we saw you two." Fives replied as both of them started to smirk.

"How much did you see?" I asked as my heart started pounding .. god they are dead!

"Enough to know what you did." Fives replied laughing.

"What did you see, that's an order tell me!" I whispered loudly.

"Start to finish, when you grabbed her and started to make out with her to when she tryed to grab your crotch." Echo replied smiling.

"Yeah, then it started to get boring so we left." Fives added.

"You guys are creeps you know that?" I replied as I finished up my food and started to get up.

"Wait don't go sir, tell us .. was she good and how was it?" Fives asked as I sat back down and told them my story.

**Fives and Echo's POV**

"Ok we're lost, this is your fault!" Echo whispered.

"Don't look at me, your the one who said that you knew where the rooms were!" Fives whispered as we crawled through the vent system.

"I can't do this." A woman said.

"Wait you hear that?" Echo asked.

"Yeah I think it's Commander Tano." Fives replied as they looked down into Ahsoka's room.

"It's Captain Rex and Ahsoka." Echo announced.

"Well no duh!" Fives whispered as he slapped Echo.

"I'm a Jedi and your a clone, it would never work .. where would we find the time for eachother and .." Ahsoka proclaimed as Rex kissed her.

"Woah .. they're getting it on." Echo announced.

"Go Rex, he even got to squeeze her but." Echo replied in shock.

"Woah she's going for the crotch .. wait what?" Fives announced in wonderment.

"And after all those things Rex said about the stretching and he's doing it with the Commander!" Echo whispered as they finally decided to crawl away before they got caught.

"Do you think he's gonna tell us?" Echo asked as they crawled there way out of the vent system.

"Maybe, but we'll have to force it out of him." Fives replied as they walked back to base.

_How does Rex get with the Commander? That looks really hot . _Echo thought.

_Ok Ahsoka is alot hotter then what she was then .. woah . _Fives thought.

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be so funny and I have something to continue with! Thankyou Leova for the idea of the clones spying on Ahsoka and Rex, it really gave me something to continue with! Thankyou to all the reviews I got and you guys are like awesome! :) I hoped you liked the story remember to review! Thanx! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this one is going to be so frieken funny, so funny that I hope you piss yourself :P. Thanx for all the fabulous comments and happy Thanks giving! Well actually in my family there's no thanking, no giving, just food. They really should rename that holiday. They should call it stuff your face day. Anyways I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Ahsoka's POV **

Oh my god I'm so tired, rrrrr .. five more minutes. I reluctantly got out of bed and put on my gym clothes and walked to the gym. I have plenty of time on my hands right now on the resolute due to the new mission to Hoth, we have apparently just departed so I have 2 days to be bored. There really isn't much to do on the Resolute really, it's all just work. You could go to the gym, mess, annoy people, and well work. I walked out of my room in a sports bra and red leggings with a bag over my shoulder. It was about 11:00 at night, man I must have slept through the whole day!

I walked through the gym door and it was completley empty. Fine fatties I'll take the whole gym to myself, think of all those calories! Atleast I won't have Rex telling me not to stretch or something. I put out my big blue mat and started to stretch, I was gonna practice my gymnastics! And if my Master comes I'll spar with him once or twice and watch him cry when he loses.

Just imagining his face loosing makes me chortle inside. Anakin : "Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I always win! I'm gonna goto tattoinne and cry to my mommy and .. oh that's right."

I started with right leg figure 4 and stretched out my leg when I heard someone coming. It was Rex, Fives, and Echo and they were all laughing.

"Hey boys." I greeted as I switched to left leg figure four. what the hell are they staring at?

"Um .. hi." Echo greeted smiling as he tried to warm up the mood. God they act like they've never seen a girl stretch before or something.

"Waiting for the general Commander?" Fives asked as they all walked to the weights closest to me.

"No, I'm just here to practice my gymnastics." I replied as I finished up my stretching.

I walked over to the shelf and tryed to get the bar for the set but sad .. I'm to short. I jumped up a couple of times and so I finally gave up and thought about using the force. But then again I could get big strong Rex to do it for me!

"Hey Rex can you get the bar from the top shelf for me?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Yeah sure Ah .. Commander." Rex replied as he reached to the top and setted it down on the bar for me.

"Thanks Rex." I thanked as he returned to the weights.

"No problem." Rex replied with his sexy voice .. god all clones must have that. This means if Rex ever dumps me I can go for any of the thousands of clones I want!

I put some gloves on my hands and jumped up to the bar. I started to swing back and fourth on the bar and flipped backwards to the next bar. I flipped forwards and backwards a few times and decided to try something new.

I jumped off and walked to the running point. I ran 3 cart wheels and ended it with a flip to the beam. I twisted and turned around each beam, I flipped in perfect form. I had done gymnastics for years and I was really good at it especially scince I'm a jedi.

I moved my left foot to the bar facing the guys who were watching as they lifted weights. I swung back anf fourth and swung myself up in the air and and turned myself just in time so my hands could catch the bar. Then Anakin came in.

"Hey Ahsoka you want to practice?" Anakin asked as he took out his lightsaber. A few more guys came in after him to workout and they had a smile on their faces and huddeled to the mat where Anakin was. They so obviously wanted to see a sparring session.

"Yeah sure, hold on." I replied as flipped to the smallest bar and flipped to my feet. As I took out my lightsaber I heard a few clones say "Yes!".

"Ok snips, I'll go easy on you and if your lucky I'll let you win." Anakin joked as I heard a few laughs.

"Oh really?" I asked as Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Yup and.." Anakin began as I threw my lightsaber like a boomerang and knocked his lightsaber out of his hands and I pinned him to the ground.

"I let you win that!" Anakin cryed out not admitting defeat.

"Sure you did master, sure you did." I replied as I got ready for the fight. I held my lightsaber the way I liked it and I felt better, the backwards way was just the way I liked to handle my saber.

"Ahsoka, wrong way." Anakin pointed out.

"I like to hold it like this, just deal with it." I replied as Anakin got ready. The clones around us quickly chose teams and made signs that said "Ahsoka rules." and "Skywalker is aweseome."

I think there was even a fight between two clones over team Ahsoka and team Skywalker. (It looked kind of like twilight for a second).

The TEAM Fight :

"Ahsoka is so much better she's not a moody, whiney, and a depressed brat of a teenager like Skywalker!" Said one clone with a Team Ahsoka T-shirt on.

"He may be moody but he has a soul unlike that padawan trash, you know she's like such a arrogant, selfish, poopoo face!" Said the other clone with with the Team Skywalker T-shirt.

"Poopoo face .. you take that back but sniffer!" One clone yelled representing Team Ahsoka.

Anyways! As they battled it out me and Anakin crossed blades. Everybody always liked to watch me and Anakin spar because we get into it, we get aggressive. Be be Aggressive!

Anakin tried for my legs but I swung my blade to it and to his leg but I was blocked. He then tried for a stab in my stomach but I swung my blade from my left hand to block the blow. Then I swung my saber to his mechanical arm and some fire heated up in his eyes. It was scary, I've never seen that fire in his eyes before while we were sparring.

He kicked my to the ground and almost killed me but I forced pushed him to the wall.

The crowd ood and awed but kept there distance from our blades, so to make sure they don't get cut. Anakin slammed into the wall and came running towards me, so I decided to be even more aggressive. I pounded my blade 5 times into his saber and swung it up and down to his limbs as hard as I could. But each time I was blocked, so I tried pressure points to get him to calm down.

I turned off my lightsaber and moved around him pinching his shoulder, neck, back of the knee, arms, everywhere. Afterwards I rolled out from under his legs and got some distance from him as I ignited my lightsaber. It seemed like he was starting to get weaker but he got out of it each time with a stumble of confusion.

I swung my blade onto his blade 4 times and then kicked him in the face with my right foot knocking him off balance. Then I move my leg around his lightsaber forming a straight line with my legs and dropped to the floor and swung my left leg to his ankles knocked him mid-air. Then I moved my right leg to his chest and kicked him a few feet away, I walked over and moved my lightsaber to his neck while his lightsaber was away from him.

"I guess I win." I joked as I started to smile as Team Ahsoka cheered.

"Oh I don't think so." Anakin replied in a scary voice as he force pushed me all the way across the room as hard as he could. It first felt like I was flying because I was in the air but then I hit the cold metal wall.

I felt a snap in my arm and a crack in my rib cage, and my head hurt like hell. My eyelids started to feel heavy and then Anakin ran to me and force grabbed his lightsaber and jumped up in the air with it igniting it. But this was just a friendly spar, he isn't suppost to kill me.

Then I felt my life flash before my eyes .. from when I was found by Plo Koon, studying in the library, learning lightsaber skills from Yoda and Master Plo .. meating Rex and making out with him .. and then I turned back to reality and he was closer .. my lightsaber wasn't on hand. I was dead.

Then Rex came running and tackeled Anakin. Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock, what just happened? Rex and Anakin tosseled around and Anakin threw punches at Rex for tackeling him into the wall. But of course big strong Rex blocked each one. Then Rex turned to the top of Anakin and punched him in the face and a few clones got in to stop the fight. They managed to get Anakin and Rex off eachother but Anakin just tore them off of him and left.

Then they all came over to me, Rex kneeled down next to me.

"Are you alright Ahsoka?" Rex asked concerningly with so much worry in his eyes. A few clones looked at him like they've never seen him be compassionate.

"No .. I think I heard something snap .. tttthhh ow." I replied as I tried to move my leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Rex asked as everyone watched concerningly.

"My ribs, arm, head, back, and my leg." I replied as Rex tried to move me. "Ttthhhh .. ow .." I cryed out as I tried not to cry, I just bit down on my lip to the point where I think I tasted blood.

"Doe it hurt here?" Rex asked as he put his hand on my calf.

"No not there." I replied as a bit of blood dripped from my lip.

"Here?" Rex asked putting his hand on my knee, what is this the nervous game?

"No." I replied.

"Here?" Rex asked as he put his hand on my thigh, the look on some of the clones faces were priceless. Hehe .. the guys like playing the nervous game. But they soon returned their attention to my being in pain.

"Yeah .. ooooww .." I cryed out as another drop of blood dripped down my lip.

"Here let me see your arm." Rex said as he gently picked up my arm.

"I'm going to twist it slowly." Rex announced as he slowly turned it. It felt like a hard rock was ripping my bone .. like it was this massive ring around my bone.

"Aaaa ow .." I cryed out as he finally stopped.

"Yeah that's definatley broken .. Echo! Go get a medic." Rex ordered as Echo quickly ran to go and get a medic. "Your gonna be alright, can you please turn around?" Rex asked gently as I removed my back from the wall.

He put his hand gently on my back with such a delicate touch that it made me shiver. It stung so badly when it was touched, it was unbearable. But his fingers were like ice packs and I wished he could keep his hands on me all day while I healed.

"How bad is it?" I asked wimpering a little.

"It looks really bad, it's already bruising." Rex replied as he took his hand off my back. A medic came in with a hover bed (What ever they call it) for me to get on. That was really fast, man .. Echo is a really fast runner!

"We need to put her on the bed, ooohh .. that looks painfull just looking at it!" The medic said as Rex shot him a look, the kind of look that says shut up! I would laugh but it would hurt me to much.

Rex carefully helped me move to the bed with such ease. The bed carefully lifted without me feeling anything, I didn't even feel it move. All I could see was the ceiling and Rex getting closer.

The medic and Rex walked to the Med bay and discussed my injury amounst themselves. Ttttthhh .. this frieken hurts! Doesn't anyone have a painkiller?

"Woah, man he really got rough with her huh!" The medic replied as we moved to the next hallway.

"Yeah well it's not the first time, even General Skywalker's gotten injurys from little Soka here," Rex began. "Well .. this time he went a little too far." Rex replied as he looked down on me with such a worried look.

"What do you mean?" The medic asked, this obviously being his first day on the job.

"Well Skywalker has gotten lightsaber cuts and bruises and Ahsoka has gotten broken fingers, lightsaber cuts, bruises, you name it." Rex replied sadly.

"Why is he so rough with her?" The medic asked with the most sad and confused look on his face.

"He says that Ventress, Dooku, and Grievous will not show any mercy." I replied as they both looked down simutaniously. They had the most worried looks on their faces, it's not like he was a monster ..

was he a monster? .. what's been going on with him ..

"Ok we're here." The medic announced as we entered the doors.

They stuck some painkiller in me and then everything started to get loopy .. all I remember is people were saying medical stuff and I was talking about bunnies .. ?

**Rex's POV **

Ok good they gave her a painkiller, maybe now she'll start to feel better. I sat down in the chair next her bed and then things got strange ..

"Hey Rex you see that bunny, it is .. soooooooo .. cute .. almost as cute as you!" Ahsoka babbled as she pointed to the floor.

"Hey doc .. how many pain killers did you give her because she's saying there is a bunny in the room?" I asked confused as she started to rub my hair.

"Oh crap .. um alot .." The medic replied as I moved Ahsoka back into her bed.

"You .. you are a fabulous doctor .. wha wha what? What did you give me? .. what ever it is it's it's it's ... amazing .. oh my god!" Ahsoka babbled as she pointed to the Medic.

"I think I accidently gave her a halusigentic .. she's going to be halucinating for an hour or two." The medic replied as Ahsoka started to get restless.

"What?" I yelled as the Medic hid behind his clipboard, I love how I can put the fear of god in people!

"Um I'm sorry it's my first day here, here's the painkiller!" The medic replied.

"Rrrr .. watch her! I'll be back in a few minutes .. just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" I yelled as I went off to get dressed in my armor. I came back a little later and saw the general trying to talk to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I just wanted to come and say .. that blmh I'm sorry ... blmh .. get your hand off my face!" Skywalker yelled as he moved Ahsoka's hand of his face.

"You know .. Rex .. Rexie pwned your ass in that fight .. you are .. noob scauce .. haha you look so angry .. wha wha why are you so mad? You know what will make you feel better?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around.

"What?" Skywalker asked as I walked in.

"That pink bunny right right .. over there! .. it is so cute and fluffy .. and it carry's chocolate ... chocolate grinades .. and when they blow up they explode calories all over you .. and you gain 5 pounds!" Ahsoka babbled as I stood next to her bed.

"We should .. use those grinades against the droids .. because because they'll be too fat to fight! They'll sit and watch Psych and SpongeBob all day and eat chocolate!" Ahsoka continued.

"There is no bunny Ahsoka it's just a wall and no we are not using chocolate grinades." Skywalker replied as he noticed me standing there.

"I I wonder how you spell psych .. p .. s .. c .. no .. p .. c .. no .. p s y .. h .. o .. p .. s woah .. I can feel all the molicules in my body! I'm gonna count them .. 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 5 .. no wait .. 1234 .. 5 .." Ahssoka babbled.

"22 .. woah dude! I have the biggest hands in th world! They they are like boxer gloves! I am! the greatest!" Ahsoka continued as she held up her fists in the air.

"Sure you are champ .." Anakin replied as he got punched in the face. (Got to love that 70's show! I thought I'd put that in I'm a huge fan of it!) He sprawld from the ground and got himself back up on the chair.

"Rexie .. hey Rex! ... tell him what .. that awesome doctor gave me .. it's so frieken awesome! .. You know you you know something? .. you are really hot, I .. I I I want to bake cookies on your abs!" Ahsoka began as she continued to babble about bunnies and cookies. "Maybe we could get some cookie dough from that bunny over there .. yeah yeah! .. and then we could bake the cookies! I bet they'd be good!"

"What did the doctor give her .. Rexie?" Skywalker asked as Ahsoka put her hand on his face again. "Stop that!" Skywalker yelled.

"A halusigentic, the doctor made a stupid mistake and now she's gonna be loopy for one or two hours." I replied as I tried to keep my temper.

"Well that's just great .." The general whined as he got Ahsoka's hand off his face for the 10th time.

"Listen .. General I'm sorry for tackeling you .. it's just that you were getting really rough on Ahsoka." I apoligized as Skywalker lifted a eyebrow.

"Rex it's ok, I would've done the same thing too if somebody tried to hurt her." Skywalker replied tempering the conversation.

"Thanks general .." I replied smiling.

"Oooohhhhhh .. that's that's so cute .. you made up! You two are awesome and sexy! .. Rawr! .. look there's the bunny! It's so cute!" Ahsoka rambled as we both got the same look on our faces. We both lifted a eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh she was so loopy.

"Seriously! I'm really serious!" Ahsoka babbled.

"Sure, sure you are Ahsoka." Skywalker replied as he patted her on the head. I scooted a seat closer to Ahsoka and oh no ..

"I'm serious Rex is really hot!" Ahsoka babbled even though she knew it ..

"Your babbling alot of things Ahsoka, you probably don't even mean that." Skywalker replied as Ahsoka sat up in her bed.

"I'm serious he's really cute .. I get I get lost in his eyes." Ahsoka replied as she grabbed my neck and kissed me for five seconds in front of Skywalker but luckilly I pushed her away. God I hope he doesn't think we're a couple.

"Woah .. uh I don't think of you like that Ahsoka." I lied as the General's mouth dropped and his eyebrows popped up.

"Rawr .. your really cute." Ahsoka rambled as she almost jumped from her bed and onto my lap. This is like clone rape or something! But I like it .. I hope I don't look that way.

"Ahsoka get off of Captain Rex!" Skywalker yelled as he got her off of me by the shoulder. He was manhandeling her .. I wanted to push him through the wall when he touched her like that but I didn't .. or else he'd get suspicous.

Skywalker put her back on the bed and layed her back down. She was still restless but she finally settled down.

"I'm sorry about my padawan Captain, she's on those pills .. she's just loopy." Skywalker apoligized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I replied as I sat back down in the chair.

"I'm going to go to bed Rex, whatch her will ya? I don't trust that doctor and his crazy pills." Skywalker replied as he left the room.

"Got it." I said as I turned to Ahsoka.

"Hey Rex did you like my kiss?" Ahsoka asked as she pulled me in for another one. I quickly looked around while we were kissing to make sure that no body was watching us. Then I got comfortable her lips were so soft and cold, and she had such silky soft headtails. Her big blue eyes were amazing, and so damn right gorgous .. like she said earlier .. I could get lost in them.

"Rex where did the pink bunny go, it was right there five minutes ago? What happened?" Ahsoka asked with the most curious voice.

"You took a bottle of pills earlier, a halusigentic .. you talked about bunnies with chocolate and you kissed me in front of General Skywalker .. luckilly he thought the pills were the reason you were acting like that." I replied as her face rose a eyebrow,

"What else did I say?" She asked.

"You wanted to bake cookies on my abs .. and you said I was sexy." I replied as she started to smile.

"No your not sexy .. your smexy." Ahsoka replied in a sexy voice. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and started to kiss me again. I got on her bed and she put her left arm on top of my shoulder, but then we heard someone coming .. then she quickly pushed me off of her and I fell on the floor while she sat p in the bedand fixed her headtails.

"Ooooww .. damn't." I cryed out as I sat back down in the chair.

"Sorry .. I heard someone coming." Ahsoka apoligized as the doctor came in.

"Ok we are going to take some quick x-rays." The doctor announced as he took out a small device. It scanned Ahsoka and gave the results as quick as a snap. (f only a real hospital would run that quickly.)

"Ok you broke your arm and your rib is cracked, and your leg is fine as well as your back. I'd say you'll be recovered from your broken arm in a week as well as the crack in your ribcage. You'll be fine." The doctor announced.

"Any questions?" The doctor asked.

"No." Me and Ahsoka replied simutaniously.

So they left without saying a word and me and Ahsoka were alone again.

"You better get some sleep I'm gonna go and get some food, I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Ok smexie Rexie." Ahsoka joked as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Get well." I replied as I left.

**_LATER .. _**

I walked into the Mess and Echo and Fives were sitting at a table with Cody. Cody had a strange look on his face, was he mad at me or something? Oh well. I'll just get my grub and sit with them.

I walked over and sat down with them and started to eat.

"Ok details, the real ones." Echo said.

"What do you mean details?" I asked .. god they are such dumbasses Cody is right frieken there!

"Cody knows Rex." Echo replied as I turned over to Cody.

"What you told Cody you basterds!" I yelled as everyone started to stare at us.

"Told Cody what?" Stix asked as everyone got interested.

"My .. um .. cookie recipe, it's precious to me." I lied as I hoped everyone would by it.

"Ok wierdo .. it's nothing to get worked up over it's just cookies." Stix replied as everyone went back to eating, well I have a cookie recipe and no it is not just cookies! They are frieken awesome cookies!

"Cookie recipe really?" Fives whispered.

"Anyways Rex this is really innapropiate that you are dating Ahsoka, do you know how old she is?" Cody whispered.

"Um do you know how old I am? I'm like 5! She's 15 now, and I know you have a thing for a jedi to .." I whisper yelled.

"Hey leave her out of this!" Cody whisper yelled.

"Just don't lecture me ok." I whisper yelled back.

"Shutup, now seriously give me details!" Echo asked as he leaned in.

"I'm not giving you any details ok." I replied.

"No not ok, dude how did you get with a jedi?" Fives asked.

"Ok I'll tell she was pretty, nice, smart, and fantastic .. she .. she just made me feel like we were the only two people in the world, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true." I replied whole heartedly.

"Why does she like you?" Cody asked as they all stared with such intensity.

"I don't know .. ask her." I replied as I finished up my grub and left. I really chose the wrong words.

"Ok we'll ask .." Cody repied.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's been a while and I will work on a chapter for my other story! Comment and subscribe please! I hope people caught on to my that 70's show moment there! I love that show so much, it's frieken awesome! Next chapter ... will Cody ask Ahsoka? How will it effect Rex and Ahsoka's relationship? Hahaha .. to be CONTINUED ..**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all loved the last story, this one touches on the subject on gossip a bit more because when ever there is a couple there's gossip. When either it's if they look good together or people think they are going out. Plus Ahsoka and Rex might breakup who knows .. enjoy the story! Ok so it starts off with Ahsoka eating on the far side of the lunch room in a corner, by herself. Seriously I really hope you like it :). **

_**Ahsoka's POV **_

I sat down on the seat of the table and started to poke aroud at my food for a little bit. It was the usual cup of water and gray dull food .. we never had any real food around here. Latley me getting a cooked meal and desert was a treat, actually a cooked meal was a good desert. I finally took a bite of my food, I'm not picky but today this food just tastes awful. We had just returned from our mission on Hoth and I couldn't wait to get back on Courascant. On hoth it was so cold, especially at nights. Well at least it gave me an excuse to go out and shop for a snow suit.

I poked around some more with my food and saw a huge group of troopers come in through the doors. They grabbed their food and sat all around the room, no one wanted to sit with me though. But I really didn't want to be bothered, but then again they probably got it when I didn't sit at my usual table and on the other side of the room.

Well except for Echo and Fives who got their food and headed straight to my table.

"Hey commander." Echo greeted smiling as he and Fives sat down across from me.

"Hi, so how are you two?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Better than ever commander, how long have you been here?" Fives asked as he took a bite of his food.

"10 minutes or so .." I replied.

"Are you ok Commander? Because I think your going inerexic because you haven't touched your food, and your so skinny and bony!" Fives joked as he put some of his food on my plate.

"Yeah you need to eat if you want to be ripped like us!" Echo joked as Fives got up to get some more food.

"Ok .. I'll eat but only because you want me to, I don't know how you guys eat this stuff every day!" I replied as I picked up my fork. I've eaten this food for a while but sometimes I just got sick of it .. it was just gross.

"Well we get really hungry after battle so we don't even care what it tastes like sometimes." Fives replied as he sat down with some more food on his plate.

"And if you don't like it you can play with it!" Echo joked as he through a piece of food at me. Wow the one place people don't care about table manners! Clones are such good examples!

"Hey! Fine three can play at this game!" I joked as I through a piece of food at them. We joked around for a while with our food and pretended that they were people.

It went something like this which all the other clones got involoved in :

Echo made a family of droids out of his mushy food and we started to make voices, it was like we were 5 years old again.

"Hello honey do you know how stupid I am and how much I suck!" Papa Droid announced as he hugged his wife which I did the voice for!

"Oh honey I hate you, I'm leaving you for a clone! And yes I know!" Mama droid replied.

"What why!" Papa droid asked as the kids watched.

"Because you lack the bal .. certain .. man parts." Stix joked in his best squeeky voice and changing to a deep voice when he got to certain, as he remembered Ahsoka was still in the room. Then everyone started to laugh.

"Yes that .. and I'm taking the kids!" Mama droid replied as I giggled.

"What noooo! Not Dumbass jr. and stupid jr.!" Papa droid cried.

"Come on babe!" The mushed up clone announced as she grabbed the kids and suit cases.

"But he'll kill you he's a clone! Noooo!" Papa droid yelled as they walked out. Then the mushy clone got out his squishy blaster and shot tiny bits of food at them, which was suppost to be lasers.

"Pew Pew Pew!" Fives shouted as the bits of the imaginary droids blew up. Then it go out of control ..

Echo and Fives got into it and started sprinkeling food onto it and pretended it was a bomb. Then Echo got on the table and stomped on the family.

"Noooooo why me!" Papa Droid yelled as he smushed the family up in a ball.

"I am god!" Echo shouted as he stabbed the Papa droid with a fork. Then he smooshed the bodies into a ball and through the poor family at the door pretending they were shot into space. Then the door popped open and hit Cody in the face...

Everyone ran to their tables and started making stupid conversations like "Did you see that show last night?" and "Droids .. um how I love shooting droids!" Some babbled strange things and others made real conversations.

"Who threw it!" Cody shouted as there was no longer any Cody to his name .. just commander. Everyone looked like they were gonna piss themselves ..

Maybe droids are the ones with more balls ..

"It was Ahsoka!" Echo shouted as everyone sitting at my table pionted at me.

"What! No it wasn't!" I shouted.

"Ahsoka!" the commander shouted turning red as he wiped it off. While he was whiping it off I quickly ran under the table and all the way across the room .. I scooted a clone over on the other side of the room and pulled him closer to me so he was sitting on me practically and hid behind him.

He looked around but still saw me.

"Ahsoka I see you!" Cody shouted across the room. Hmm was it my voice "Be quiet." to the clone or the fact he was leaning back so much that he looked like he ate a whale .. I'll ponder on that later.

"You can't see me." I replied as I waved my hand in front of the clone I was hiding behind.

"I can't see you.. Hey stop that!" Cody shouted back.

"Damn't .. I need to work on my mind trick skills." I whispered.

"Rrrr .. look just sit back at your original table I need to talk to you." Cody replied.

"Fine .. sorry." I replied as I opoligized to the clone I was hiding behind.

I sat back at my table and Cody sat next to me as he leaned in and clones started to leave.

"Whisper ok." Cody announced as Echo and Fives leaned in.

"Ok .." I replied.

"Echo and Fives brought to my attention that you and Rex .. are .. together." Cody said as my eyes grew wide .. he told Fives and Echo. What the heck is wrong with him, he can't tell anyone doesn't he understand that? What's next .. every clone in the grand army of the republic finds out .. even worse .. my master!

"How do you know and for how long!" I whispered in a angry voice. I could feel a pain in my throat and it started to feel dry .. it hurt from the throat to the pit of the stomach, why did he tell!

"Well .. we were in the air vents and we heard you two talking and then the talking just stopped... so we looked down and there were you two .. we've known for 8 days now .." Echo replied whispering with a scared voice deep in the back of the throat.

"You were in the airvents .. and you watched!" I whisper yelled.

"Why were you in the airvents?" I asked.

"Well General skywalker .." Fives began as I interupted.

"Don't get me started with that .. I'll talk to him about that some other time continue." I ordered.

" .. Um for a few minutes and then we left I swear .. we talked to him about it a few days ago and asked for details .. and we didn't get much.." Fives replied as I interupted him for the millionth time.

"You asked for details!" I replied yelling as the last clone left.

"Yes .. I uh .. was wondering how you and him .. hooked up, I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to talk about you that way!" Echo apoligized as quick as he could.

"And he hasn't even told me .." I whispered to myself as my face turned sadly angry.

"Ahsoka .. you are bound by the jedi code and .. well he's a clone like us and it would never work out." Cody replied.

"Yeah and where would you find the time for eachother?" Echo asked trying to make me look at the facts.

"I just don't want to believe it .." I replied almost crying.

"Promise me you'll three will never tell .. please." I asked as they all looked at eachother.

"I don't know Comm.." Cody began.

"Please .. think about what that can do to me and Rex .. we'd both be severy punished and Rex probably worse." I begged as they all gave eachother looks. They weren't sure what to do especially scince they're not experts with girls and they have never seen me like this.

"Um I will .. I swear I will never tell." Echo replied as he looked at me directly in the eyes.

"I will Ahsoka, I swear I won't tell a soul .. not even a brother." Fives replied as they both looked me in the eyes. Then we turned to Cody who was still thinking.

"I don't know .." Cody replied.

"Cody please, think about it .. it's your best friend Rex imagine what will happen." I begged as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Ok .. for Rex and you .. I sswear I won't tell anyone no matter how much it goes against regulations." Cody replied, now that was serious especially scince he lives by them.

"Thanks it .. it means alot to me."I replied in a low voice.

"Are you mad at Rex?" Echo asked. "Nevermind of course you are .. that was a stupid question."

"Um yeah that he didn't tell me sooner and he asked for details." I replied.

"Well I didn't really clarify the details though .." Fives replied as Rex came through the door. He grabbed a tray of food and walked over to our table. Our eyes met and his face started to look confused.

"Ahsoka .. what's wrong? You seem ..." Rex asked as I gentlly force pushed him across the room. He stood with the tray in hands and glided slowly on the floor to the door.

"I just want to be left alone right now .." I announced as I took my tray and put on the counter.

I turned around and looked at Rex and just left. He looked really confused like he didn't know what to ask or say.

I walked to my room on the verge of tears. I turned and walked down halls biting my lip and trying not to cry ... when I reached the hall where the bedrooms were I decided to let the tears go.

A clone walked by and greeted me and realized I was crying, so he just left me alone.

"Hey commander .. oh um .." The clone greeted in a confused voice.

I just walked in my room and shut the door closed. I didn't want to lock the door closed because Skyguy or somebody might need to talk to me for what ever reasons.

I sat down on my bed and just took out a magazine from underneath my bed and started reading. There were cute clothes and new products for makeup, acne, and hair. And of course pages of cute couples like Kristin Stupid and Robert Pattersucks and stuff. I'm not in the mood to say their whole names.

Am I getting jelous or something? Rrrrr .. I hate this, every time I like a guy I can't have him! I took the magazine and threw it across the room onto my desk, now this is boring.

I want to get my mind off of Rex so bad right now but I can't help it! I can't help but think of him every five seconds .. I'm going mad. This is just ffrieken fantastic. Great Cody, Fives, and Echo know and he couldn't bother to tell me who knows? What a jerk! 8 frieken days what the heck!

He probably just wanted to make out .. details god .. Echo and Fives were probably covering for Rex with details .. I'm so mad!

I got up and went to the bathroom really quick to splash some water on my face. I just couldn't stop crying though, the tears went on and on! I splashed the water on my face and looked in the mirror, I tried to tell myself not to cry but it never worked.

My throat hurt so bad and it hurt all the way to my stomach. My eyes were starting to hurt now I was crying so much. I took a sip of water from the sink and put some more water on my face.

I'm tough .. I shouldn't be crying .. I've been shot in the arm before! Rrrr .. now I was frustrated with myself. Then I lost control of myself and slammed my fist in the mirror. And it broke .. oops .. it made a large circle of shards all leading up to the center. Two shards fell from the mirror and broke in the sink. My hand started to bleed a little so I stuck it under some water and took a towel and put it under the water. I put it on my hand and added pressure to it.

It did wonders though, atleast I took my anger out on something. Better the mirror than Rex. God I really need a girls night out or something. I stood there for a while adding pressure till it finally stopped bleeding. Then I wiped my hand dry on the other side of the towel and put the towel on the rack back where it was.

I went back to my room and pretended nothing happened in the bathroom, hopefully no one will notice .. then I heard a knock on the door.

"Ahsoka can I please come in? We need to talk right now." Rex asked as he knocked on the door a few more times.

"I know your in there Ahsoka." Rex announced as I opened the door for him with the force.

He closed the door behind him and locked it and sat down with me on the bed.

"Look Ahsoka I'm sorry about not telling you." Rex began as I turned away.

"No your not .. if you were you would've told me." I replied as I pulled my legs up to my face.

"Yes I am Soka I swear .. I just didn't know how to handle the situation or tell you." Rex replied earnestly.

".. Well I'd believe you but you gave Echo and Fives details .." I replied.

"I did but not what you think." Rex repleid as he lowered his head to try and see my face.

"Ahsoka, look me in the eyes please." Rex begged as he took my chin and turned it so I was finally facing him.

"Fine, but what kind of details?" I asked as I turned face to face to him criss cross apple scauce.

"The only details I had to give were about you and how you made me feel .. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ahsoka." Rex replied as he looked at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but forgive him with his big brown eyes.

"What did you say to them?" I asked in a pleasing voice.

"I said you made me feel happy, that you were sweet, and you are just wonderfull!" Rex replied.

"Ok your forgiven." I replied as I pecked him on the lips and traveled to the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Giving you a gift." I replied as I hid a small box behind my back.

"Is it the really BIG gift?" Rex asked.

"Shutup and open it Rex!" I replied as I sat on the bed and gave him his gift.

He slowly opened it and watched my face as I watched his. It was a small book of why he's cool, cute, loveable, and awesome. It was just small enough so he could carry it around in his pocket.

"Oh cool, it's a little book!" Rex exclaimed smiling, sometimes it's hard to get a smile out of Rex but latley he loves to smile. :)

"Yup and it says how cute, loveable, funny, and awesome you are!" I replied as he looked through the small book.

"Hey there's a picture of us in the back, thankyou Ahsoka! This is the first and best gift anyone's ever given me." Rex replied as he kissed me. He put the little book in his pocket and settled the box on my dresser.

"You better get some sleep, it's been a long day for you little one." Rex announced as he got up from my bed. I think he's the only one I ever let call me llittle one. It's nice.

"Ok ok .. I'm going to bed Smexie Rexie." I replied as I lied down on the bed. and putting my lightsaber under my pillow.

"Get some sleep little Soka, night." Rex said as he pecked me on the forehead and turned off the lights. I thought about me and Rex for a while and drifted off.

I started to dream .. Anakin was flying in the twilight and making Obi-wan sick of course, Cody was studying the protocal scripts, and Rex and I were holding hands. What a nice and funny dream, especially scince Skyguy was babbeling about being a unicorn and turning into a awesome boxer. Obi-wan was his #1 fan and big strong Rex knocked him out.

Ah Dreams ..

**I hoped you liked the chapter, next chapter is gonna be like girls night out and stuff. Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To start off I'm pretty sure I spelled the chapter wrong, this is what I get for typing fast.. I have no idea how to spell! Thankyou for your comments, I'm suprised that I haven't gotten any mean ones latley. I'm happy you think my stories are funny but I need to learn how to grow as a writer. Please comment on any spelling and grammar errors because my spelling sucks. How I got into Honors Language Arts is beyond me! Oh and sometimes mean ones are good for you, first chapter of this I repeated an episode .. not my best chapter. LeftBlondey or something like that told me what I did wrong and sure I didn't like the comment and she didn't like the story at all but hey atleast I'm not repeating episodes! No matter how mean I'll love you! But so I don't get pissed off at you leave a funny comment at the end. Enjoy the girls night out! :)**

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

I walked down the halls of the (senate building .. giant mushroom building where they do the senate stuff). I walked down each hall back and forth, I think I've gone in a circle 5 times. I was looking for Padme Amidala senator of Naboo, latley she's been like a big sister to me and I thought she could help with my little dilema. I haven't talked to her in a while and I wanted to see if she could hang out or something.

I finally found her office after going in so many circles when a senator gave me a look. It was a patrolian (Fish dude who stole Ahsoka's lightsaber) senator, and he was squinting at me .. wierdo .. He's still staring at me that little booger.

"What are you looking at you wierdo?" I asked as he turned and walked away .. hehe he doesn't wanna mess with a jedi, who does?

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Padme shouted.

I came in and she was on her computer ding her senating stuff.

"Senator I have a question..." I began as I was interrupted.

"Not now Ahsoka I'm busy, I have to deliver this bill to the senate." Padme replied as she typed as fast she could on the keyboard.

"Uh-huh .. and you need to type the bill with the arrow keys and the spacebar?" I replied after taking a closer look at her keyboard. Then I watched her face turned red.

"Um .. yes yes I do." Padme replied as she still rapidlly pressed down on the spacebar.

"Ok Padme get off of frieken Asteroids and talk to me, we haven't talked in forever!" I ordered as I closed her labtop.

"Oh come on I was on level 22, I was about to beat Anakin's record!" Padme yelled.

"Padme!" I replied as I sat down on the couch.

"Ok fine I'm sorry now what is it?" Padme asked as she sat down with me.

"Ok well I was hoping we cold have a um ..girls night out .. and.." I began as Padme screamed.

"Girls night!" Padme screamed.

"Yeah a girls night, can we hang out?" I asked as I tryed to get her to calm down and sit back down on the couch.

"Yeah of course, can I invite friends?" Padme asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure go ahead." I replied as she quickly got out her phone.

Then it was like a total movie montage with Padme texting every girl on her phone. I saw her text Duchess Satine, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, and Barriss Offee.

"Ok I invited Luminara, Aayla, Satine, Shaak Ti, Barriss, and do you want me to invite Senator Chuchi?" Padme asked as she setted her phone to Chuchi's profile. She was one button away from speed dialing her.

"Yeah sure." I replied as she texted her.

"Ok they're all coming tonight at my house we're having a slumber party." Padme replied practically out of breath.

"Man your really excited for this girls night Padme, you practically leaped for the phone." I joked.

"I never get to have a girls night because I'm always busy with the senate and my friends always have something to do." Padme explained as she turned off her phone.

"That's amazing how you got them all to come and make sure they are not busy." I replied. (Ah author's convenience!)

"Yup now come on we have to go to my apartment and get ready for compony." She announced. Then she just got her stuff and we headed over to her apartment. (I hope this doesn't seem rushed but I need to get to get party part.)

"Ok let's go!" I replied now super excited. "So is it like a slumder party or what?" I asked, it was so obvious that Padme was doing all the planning.

"It's a slumberparty, we'll stop at the Temple so you can get your things ok." Padme replied as she got in her car.

Padme must really love girls nights to drop everything, she charged at that phone like a crazed bull.

We drove past one street and Padme was already yelling at somebody ..

"What the Fuck is wrong with you Moron! Get off your god damn cellphone!" Padme yelled as a speeder cutted her off.

"Padme calm down ok, I'm sorry sir!" I yelled.

"Don't apoligize Soka he .. Hey Jackass I said get off your mother fuckin cellphone! .." Padme yelled as she continued to flip the driver off.

I learned 2 notty signs and 5 more bad words that I didn't even know existed that day.

Then we finally got to the Temple and I ran inside to grab my stuff. On my way over I runned into Skyguy ..

"Hey Snips can you do me a favor I need .." Anakin began as I opened my door to my room.

"Not now Skyguy I'm busy." I replied as I grabbed my Pj's and and a small bag.

"Busy with what?" Skyguy asked as I grabbed my tooth brush.

"I'm sleeping over at Padme's house, we're having a girls night." I replied as I grabbed a pillow and my sleeping bag.

"Wait what?" Skyguy replied in a confused voice.

"Yup a girls night." I replied as I stuffed a small blanket in with my things.

"Why are you having a girls night?" Anakin asked as he walked in the door so he wouldn't look like he was talking to himself.

"I've been hanging with the guys alot latley and I just wanted a break with the girls." I replied as I packed in some magazines and closed my small suitcase. My suitcase is the size of a really really fat cat, and it's sill hard to get all of my things into it.

"It hasn't been that long." Skyguy replied as I grabbed a few movies and my ipod that Padme told me to bring.

"Skyguy it's been 3 months, I think I deserve a girls night." I replied as I walked out the door.

"Um .. who's going?" Skyguy asked .. god what the hell? It's none of his buisness.

"None of your buisness." I replied as we both walked into the elevator.

"It's plenty of my buissness Soka, now who's going?" Anakin asked.

"Rrrr .. fine Aayla Secura, Luminara, Senator Chuchi, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti, Duchess Satine, and of course me and Padme." I replied as I walked down the steps.

"Um.. have a good time!" Skyguy yelled as I got into Padme's car.

"Don't worry she'll be fine Ani!" Padme yelled to him. Then we drove off.

**_Anakin's POV _**

Well that's just great .. now I have to get the helmet myself .. lazy ass

"Hey Commander .. what's wrong?" Rex asked as he walked up the steps of the Temple.

"Ahsoka's going out on a girls night .. it's like some slumber party over at Padme's house and I have to get Jango's helmet." I replied as a few clones came, we were all gonna hang out and prank people like Yoda and the Chancellor.

But the prank we were all looking forward to was Mace Windu's, he's gonna get pranked so hard. (Hehe this is what he gets for leaving Boba an orphan!)

"Hey I have an idea General we can prank Windu and then head out to the party." Fives suggested. Now some clones were at the Temple now and they all wanted to prank Windu.

There was Rex, Bly, Cody, Echo, Fives, Gree, and Obi-wan said he might come and join the party.

"What are you trying to suggest?" I asked just to clarify.

"Come on pillow fights and you can hear girls talk about girl stuff, you in General?" Fives asked as Rex, Bly, and Cody got a little nervous. What the heck is wrong with those three? Oh well probaly just never spied on a girl before.

"Hmmm .. Padme in Pj's .. ok I'm in!" I replied as we walked into the Temple. Then we ran into Obi-wan ..

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Obi-wan asked as he met up with us. He was carrying all the stuff we needed to prank Windu, Yoda, and the Chancellor.

"Change of plans master we're gonna prank Windu then were going to Padme's house for a SlumberParty." I replied as Obi-wan's eyes grew wide. Then he dropped the supplies for Yoda's prank and the Chancellor's prank and walked away from it.

"Wait .. who's Sleepover and who's going?" Obi-wan asked with a serious tone. Wow Obi-wan you ask who's going rather than yell out "You guys are not going to that sleepover!"

"Padme's sleepover Ahsoka's going, Aayla, Shaak Ti, Barriss, Senator Chuchi, Luminara, and .. Satine." I replied in a tempting voice.

"Satine .. uh um .. ok fine but we are pranking Windu first!" Obi-wan ordered as we walked to the Council room where all the jedi on the Council sit and talk. (Like in the movies .. your thoughts dwell on your mother!)

**_Windu's POV _**

I walked into the Council room to get ready for the next meeting when I found a Mandalorian helmet .. it all came back to me now .. I killed a bounty hunter named Jango Fett on Gienosis .. I left his son Boba an Orphan ..

Then I started to hear whispers like "You killed my father .. prepare to die .." it was kind of like princess bride. "My name is Boba Fett .. you killed my father .. prepare to die!"

Then a man came out, I thought it was a clone but it was Jango Fett in his armor ..

"Look what you did to my son Boba .. your a sick basterd!" Jango yelled as he picked up his helmet and settled it under his arm.

"Face my army of the most badass clones ever!" Jango yelled as all these clones came out from the corners.

"You will pay for killing a brother!" The clones chanted as they grabbed hold of my arms and held me there in front of Jango himself. Then Jango took his helmet and put it on his head.

"I'm sorry Jango for killing you! I didn't mean to it's just that you were shooting at me and .. well but.." I replied begging for mercy .. there was no messing with fuckin ghosts ..

"No buts you must pay for what you did and wait .. one last thing." Jango replied as he got out his blaster from his armor.

"What, what is it?" I replied trembeling. The clones around me were all smiling devilishlly and still chanting quietly.

"I think I'm gonna piss myself before you kill me .." I said accidently out loud ..

"You need to know that ... you've just been pwned! Your such a Noob Windu Oh my god!" Jango yelled as the lights turned on.

**_Anakin's POV _**

"Dude I got that all on camera you stupid Basterd!" I yelled as I held up the camera. Then every clone came out of the corners and laughed.

"Haha your so stupid Windu like Jango would never come back from the dead!" Obi-wan yelled out laughing.

"And you almost pissed yourself!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you bought our chanting like seriously .. man being a clone comes in handy alot!" Fives shouted as all the clones laughed.

"I can't believe you thought I was actually Jango coming back from the dead!" Echo shouted as he took off his helmet laughing.

"That's gonna go on youtube dude!" Cody announced laughing.

"Yeah that was awesome .. but on a serious note Jango Fett's a good man." Rex replied as everyone stopped joking for a moment.

"Yes most definatley, even though I only met him and battled him for a short time he's very skilled .. he's a good man." Obi-wan replied as everyone gave a moment of silence.

"Yeah .. um .. good fun!" Windu joked as he tryed to join the party at the worst possible moment .. a moment of silence and he does that!

"Windu that was really disrespectfull .. think about Boba and how he feels .. you left him an Orphan alone on Gienosis, that was really a basterd move to do." Fives replied as we left.

"But .. I'm sorry." Windu replied realizing he has no friends because of that moment.

"Yeah yeah what ever haha .. still can't bliev you almost pissed yourself! To the party!" I yelled.

**_Ahsoka's POV_**

Me and Padme sorted out the food in bowls, put out the movies, and plugged in the ipod, and scattered extra pillows. I was actually getting excited, really excited because for once I can have a night with the girls and only the girls.

"Ok they'll be over in 15 minutes, I'm gonna go order some pizza." Padme announced as she grabbed the phone and called Massimoes .. (it's an actual resteraunt and I can't spell it even though I go with friends all the time lol.)

"Ok .. um I'm done setting up!" I shouted as I turned on the music. I turned the music to Kesha tick tock, I was getting obsessive with that song now.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy!" I sang as I started to dance. One thing I knew was that I could dance! I danced when ever I got a chance to and I didn't mind doing it in front of others.

"But the police shut us down down, police shut us down down, po-po shut us down!" I sang as I danced. Then Padme came in and saw me dancing around.

"Hey I didn't know you could dance!" Padme yelled as she came over to me.

"Yeah I can, and I love it!" I replied enthusiastically, I was so excited now for a girls night.

Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled even though Padme was right next to me, but I'm pretty sure she was just excited to see me act like a girl for once.

"Hey come in!" I greeted as all the guests came in.

"Ok we just ordered pizza, we have movies, music, and magazines that I just got that I haven't even touched." Padme announced as everyone settled down in the livingroom.

"I'm so glad I can have a girls night, I haven't hung out with just girls in 3 months!" I exclaimed in great relief.

"Me too, except it's been 2 months for me." Barriss replied as she unpacked her stuff.

"Same here this stupid war is keeping me busy all the time, I have no free time anymore." Luminara added as she put on "I got a feeling" by the black eyed peas.

"Yeah but tonights gonna be a good good night!" I sang as I jumped on the couch and jumped to a seat and sat down.

"Haha yeah!" Shaak replied as everyone got dressed in their Pj's. Ahsoka started to take off her top and starts to

**Me the author - **Oh my god I go to the frieken bathroom for 5 minutes and Jake's on my fanfic Rrrr.. Yes Jake's over and so is my friend Catie. Like anyone really cares though, haha they're reading over my shoulder, I just thought that that would be funny to mention. :)

Anyways let's get back to the story ... that doesn't involve undressing women you pervet -slaps Jake upside the head and all that good fun haha-

**_Rex's POV _**

Me and the guys sneaked into Senator Amidala's house and hid behind the huge wall which I think is a plant. I know it's wrong to listen in on their conversations and watch them play pillow fights but what if I said no. The guys would ask why of course, I still don't know what I would've said if I didn't go along with the plan. I'm going to pray Ahsoka doesn't find us .. or any of the girls that's for sure.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait for Breaking Dawn, I really want Jacob and Bella to get together!" Barriss yelled as she looked at a picture of Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson.

"Barriss you've read the book and you know Bella gets with Edward, I hate the Team Edward and Team Jacob crap it's all stupid.. and they fight even though they know who Bella chooses!" Ahsoka replied as she read over Barriss's shoulder.

"What team are you Padme?" Shaak asked as she looked through her magazine.

"I'm team Jacob he has real abs that he worked for! Robert Pattinson had to get fake abs for the movie and who wants fake abs like seriously?" Padme replied.

"At least Edwards love is real .. but come on Jacob can't control his anger that much, what if he gets angry and Bella doesn't back away fast enough huh?" Chuchi tested.

"Edward has to control his thirst to ya know! What if she cuts her finger again and he goes crazy on her?" Padme yelled as she threw a piece of popcorn at her.

Wow lucky us huh? We get the latest crap on twilight .. Team Edward! Team Jacob! God ..

"Hey the only one you have to worry about is Jasper!" Aayla yelled as she grabbed her lightsaber.

"That just proves you can't trust frieken vampires!" Shaak Ti yelled as she grabbed her lightsaber. (No shit I watched a group of my friends fight over this stuff, I watched with popcorn haha).

"Oh you bitch!" Aayla yelled as she sprang over and tackeled Shaak Ti.

Then Ahsoka drank the rest of her soda and threw it out and grabbed a pillow.

"You know if you don't stop I'm gonna smack you." Ahsoka announced in a serious tone as they kept on fighting. They didn't seem to notice at all .. so Soka threw up her pillow and seperated them with it. It looked like she hit them hard, hard enough to break them up it looks like it.

"Hey that hurt Ahsoka!" Aayla yelled as Ahsoka settled back down on the couch.

"I know and can you guys shutup about Twilight, no one cares about Team gay and Team gayer." Ahsoka replied as she held a pillow in her hand in case a fight broke out.

"Your just saying that because you don't like it!" Barriss replied.

"No I like it I'm just not obsessed with it .. can we do something else?" Soka asked.

"Like what?" Padme asked.

"This." Ahsoka replied as she swung a pillow at her legs and knocked her over.

"Finally, a pillow fight!" Echo whispered as I shushed him.

"You know what would be funny? If guys were watching us .." Aayla began as Satine interrupted her.

"How the heck is that funny?" Satine asked as she smacked the force out of her.

"Let me finish! Because we could catch them and give them makeovers and not the good kinds!" Aayla replied as I gulped.

After a few minutes they stopped fighting and they sat down on the floor.

"Hey wanna know something?" Padme asked trying to entertain everybody.

"Yeah sure." Soka replied as they got close hoping it was a secret.

"Ahsoka can dance!" Padme yelled.

"Soka I didn't know you could dance, show us!" Satine demanded as they all got excited.

"No maybe later I'm tired from the pillow fight at the moment." Ahsoka replied smiling.

"Baby wanna sleep!" Barriss joked as she pinched my cheek.

"No gosh .. so what do you guys wanna do now?" Ahsoka asked as they all caught their breath from the fight.

"Let's talk about boys." Padme proposed as everyone looked at eachother and smiled.

"Yeah sure." Everyone agreed simutaniously. Wow was it that easy to talk about boys? There had to be a really awkward or tense moment and knowledge of couples to talk about relationships with us guys.

"Obi-wan is so cute oh my gosh, I love his beard!" Satine began as everyone got close and shared popcorn. Then all of a sudden Obi-wan started to pet his beard.

"Stop petting your beard Obi-wan." Anakin whispered.

"Hey I can pet it all I want and I was right about growing the beard Anakin." Obi-wan whispered back.

"What about the beard?" Cody whispered.

"It makes the ladies want me .." Obi-wan whispered.

"A lady .. no plural." Anakin whispered.

"Shutup Anakin you always mock the beard and .." Obi-wan whisper yelled as I interupted.

"Hey shutup I wanna know what they're saying!" I whisper yelled as they both shutted up. It's not my place to say things like that to people of higher rank but who cares, they're the ones who dragged me along to this party.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" Padme asked.

"Scince he was a padawan and he came with his master on a mission to Mandalore ... he was so romantic." Satine replied as she looked to be reliving a moment.

"What was so romantic about him?" Luminara asked.

"This one time he carried me through this forest and he was so gental and sweet, well until he dropped me .. I still have the scar but he's still so sweet!" Satine replied.

"Before the beard he was so gracefull wasn't he?" Chuchi joked sarcastically.

"Yup and what about you Padme you still have that crush on that jedi Skywalker?" Satine asked as everyone leaned in.

"Yeah I do, I love his cute eyes, his handsom hair, he's so kind, smart, sweet, funny, and his abs .. I mean .. mind." Padme replied as she corrected herself as quick as she could. The general looked pretty full of himself now because he always joked about making the ladies want him. Everyone knew Anakin had a thing for Padme but we never heard it from Padme. But Anakin lit up inside just knowing he was loved back. He had a small loving smirk.

"Wait go back I heard abs not mind, how in the force did you see my Master shirtless?" Ahsoka asked in wonderment.

"Did you two .. you know?" Satine asked totally interested. She obviously ment sex of course.

"Um .. he .. before the war .. and some bountyhunter was planning on assassinating me he took me to Naboo .. and um .." Padme began.

"And all of a sudden his shirt pops off at dinner?" Ahsoka joked as everyone laughed.

"No he .. um his shirt got caught .. on a .. um .. a pineapple and ripped .. so he got a different shirt .. that's how I saw his abs .. yeah that's how." Padme replied as everyone giggled.

"You know I'm pretty sure he likes you, if it weren't for the Jedi code I'm pretty sure you'd two be married or something or atleast dating." Satine replied as Padme turned red.

"Oh yeah that's for sure." Padme replied in a nervous voice.

"Titty dance!" Anakin whispered as he did that manish thing when guys pop their man boobs.

"Ew gross, stop that!" I whispered as Bly smacked him.

"Ahh .. but it makes the ladies want me .." Skywalker whispered in a sad voice.

"Enough of me how about you Aayla I know you have a thing for Commander Bly." Padme poked.

"Oh Bly is so cute he has the cutest hair even though it's army cut, he just works his hair and his tattoos on his cheeks make him look so dangerous!" Aayla went on.

"I know he likes you!" Luminara replied.

"How do you know?" Aayla asked completley interested.

"Your boobs told me and they have magic powers!" Luminara joked.

"Hey, this outfit is fine." Aayla replied as she pulled up her shirt.

"Yeah but alot of the time it looks like your boobs are gonna fall out .. it is cute though!" Luminara pointed out.

"Thanks Luminara your like one of my bestest friends you know that!" Aayla replied as she hugged her.

"Now back to boys!" Barriss urged, they love talking about boys don't they?

"Oh yeah anyways, he's so sweet and I just love everything about him, he's irresistable!" Aayla replied.

"Hear that I'm irresistable!" Bly whisper joked as I raised an eyebrow.

"How about you Barriss?" Aayla asked.

"I really like Cody and I love when he gets mad when regulations aren't followed it's kind of hot, he's so nice and sweet, his eyes are the most beautifull eyes I've ever seen!" Barriss went on.

Girls really like to date guys at work I guess? I thought pleasure couldn't be mixed with buisness? Oh well then.

"Alot of them like clones don't they? Hey that means we're hot .. this is awesome!" Echo whispered.

"How about you Ahsoka do you like anybody?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I have a huge crush on Captain Rex, he's so cute, he has such cute hair, I get lost in his eyes, he's nice, sweet, fabulous, smart, and sexie hot!" Ahsoka cryed out, she sounded like she'd had been holding that in for a while.

"I've been holding that in for well forever!" Ahsoka yelled.

This is probably a bad time to be crouching down next to General Skywalker ..

"Little loopy wasn't joking was she .." Skywalker whispered to himself.

"He makes me go crazy in every direction oh my god .. he's not just sexy, he's smexie! Smexie Rexie!" Ahsoka ranted, I like knowing how she feels about me but I really wished I could've found out a different way.

That different way involves a romantic moment not involving hiding behind a bush and when her Master isn't around!

"Ahsoka how long have you liked him?" Padme asked as everyone had gotten interested.

"Ever scince I met him on Christophsis when I became Skyguy's apprentice and did I mention I love his smile? I've bottled this up for so long and it feels so good to let it out right now." Ahsoka replied, she sounded completely blinded by me.

"I remember when you were a little girl and you said boys were icky, Ahsoka your growing up." Aayla pointed out smiling.

"Haha yup I remember those days! That was fun!" Ahsoka giggled.

"Oh I love this song!" Ahsoka announced as she got up to dance.

"Oh me to!" Shaak Ti replied.

"What's the song called again?" Padme asked as they all got up.

"Boys boys boys by Lady Gaga." Barriss replied as Ahsoka started to dance. She can definatley dance!

"Turn it up!" Luminara shouted.

"Hey there sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show!" The girls sang. "You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll!" "I like you a lot lot think your really hot hot!" "Know you think you're special when we dance real crazy, glamaphonic, electronic, d-d-disco baby!" "I like you alot lot, all we want is hot hot!" (This song is stuck in my head and I had to write it sorry if you don't like it.)

"Boys boys boys! We like boys in cars! Boys boys boys! Buy us drinks in bars! Boys boys boys! With hairspray and denim! And Boys Boys boys! We love them!"

They kept on singing on and on, they got really into it and it seemed to be everyone's favorite song.

"Boysboysboys." Anakin whisper sang.

"Are you singing along?" Obi-wan whispered.

"Yes .. the song isn't that bad." Anakin whispered back.

Ahsoka danced really well, it looked professional! She's really good!

"Man Ahsoka your great at dancing!" Satine pointed out as the song cam to an end.

"Thanks, I dance when ever I get the chance to!" Ahsoka replied.

"Guys I'm gonna sneeze .." Echo announced quietly as we tried to stop him from sneezing.

But it was too late .. and hell came over us ..

**I hope you liked it so far, I'm making it two part because it would take a lot more time to write and I don't want to make the story to long and stuff. Please comment and tell me any speeling or grammar mistakes I made ok. I checked for mistakes so I'm not sure you've found that many. But if you did thankyou! **

**Comment and tell me what you think the girls should do to the boys! Anything I don't care I'm open to suggestions! Thankyou for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the comments, I love it when people read my stories and stuff like that! Ok More Pineapples except this is spelled correctly! Ok so Echo just sneezed! Then hell swept over the brave men .. Well for all I know they have probably already pissed themselves by now .. well hell swept over them.**

**REVIEW please! :)**

_**Rex's POV**_

"Achoo!" Echo sneezed.

"Bless you, Gonzuntite, Bless your soul!" The girls said.

"Wait who sneezed?" Ahsoka asked as everyone looked around.

"Who sneezed .. Padme? Luminara?" Ahsoa questioned as everyone shook their heads.

"I'm gonna search the house." Ahsoka announced as she got up with lightsaber in hand.

"Your not gonna find anything Ahsoka, it was probably just the wind or something .. who would be here?" Padme explained as everyone rolled their eyes at little Soka for being so cautious.

"You never know Padme there could be another assassin out to get you, a thief, or boys spying." Ahsoka explained.

"Well the boys thing only happens in movies Ahsoka, now sit back down." Padme replied.

"I'm searching anyways." Ahsoka replied as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Damn't Echo!" I whisper yelled as everyone smacked Echo upside the head.

"Quiet and hide in the bush, and pray she doesn't find us .." Obi-wan whispered as they did so.

**_Ahsoka's POV_**

I can sense someone's anxiety .. multiple people ..

I looked behind the big bush of a wall and no one was there .. oh well probably just the wind ..

"Achoo!" I heard it again and now I was certain someone or something was behind the big bush.

Still no one was there but this time I looked inside the bush .. So I crawled on in and someone grabbed me and covered up my mouth.

"Shhh .. stay quiet Ahsoka." Anakin whispered to me. as he turned off my lightsaber.

Then he attatched the saber to his belt, ok this is rediculous! It wasn't just Anakin it was Obi-wan, Echo, Fives, and others that I didn't see because of the bush.

So I bit the person's hand that was covering my mouth and broke out of their arms.

"There are boys here!" I yelled as they kept me down.

Then I kicked Anakin in the face elbowed Echoin the stomach and ran out from under the bush.

"Boys are here, they are gonna try and leave let's go!" I yelled as everyone grabbed their lightsabers and blasters.

They started to run from the bush to the door as fast as they could.

"Ahsoka use the pineapple!" Padme yelled as I grabbed the pineapple from the counter and threw it at the door controls. The pineapple hit the controls and smashed it so the door closed immediatley.

"Get them!" Padme yelled as we ran over to get them. They didn't fight back much because we're girls and they can't hit girls!

I tackeled Echo and dragged him over to a chair and tied him up and then at the corner of my eye I saw Rex!

So I force pulled him across the floor lightly as his feet dragged across the floor. Then I tied him to a chair but not to tight, I didn't want to crush him. His face looked so scared that it just made me smile.

In fact I hardly tied him .. I didn't care .. he wasn't going any where anyway with the door being broken.

"Your in so much trouble .. this is gonna be hell for you all!" I whispered to Rex in his ear as I kissed him on the cheek.

After every guy was tied up we stopped and talked of our evil plan!

"Please don't hurt us we're sorry!" Anakin cryed out as everyone looked at us in wonderment.

"We just want to talk." Padme explained, but that still didn't help them.

"Look we're really sorry can we please leave?" Rex begged with big eyes .. I actually almost gave into it.

"Look we're not going to give you makeovers or anything like that we just want to know." Satine replied.

"Know what .." Obi-wan replied looking at her in the eyes as she turned away.

"Why you'd stoop to such level .. I thought you were different Obi .. I really did." Satine replied as she started to frown.

"It was Echo's idea and we joined in because we .." Fives began as he was interupted by Aayla.

"Hey!" Echo cryed out.

"Because you wanted to see us in our Pj's?" Aayla interupted as she threw a look at Bly.

"Not just that .. we wanted to know what you thought about us, it wasn't just to see you in your Pj's I swear!" Bly awnsered in a scincere tone.

"Well we're more than just looks you know, we have brains .." Padme replied as she stared at Anakin, she looked really pieved with him.

"You talked about our looks to you know .. that kind of makes you all hipocritical." Obi-wan pointed out.

"Oh and you don't! We also talked about how much you make me laugh, how smart you were, and how you made me feel when I'm close to you! .. I care for you!" I cryed out and breaking out of my silence. Most of the conversation I sat on the couch and listened to the conversation. Everyone stared at me and Rex, and Anakin looked at us with wide eyes. Padme had a look like she was reminded of another couple ..

(coughs, her and Anakin, coughs!)

She was smiling and Satine and a few other girls stared with wide eyes. Rex's eyes widened and he looked straight into my eyes lovingly. Everyone saw it just as I did. I went from being across the room now to being only a few steps away from Rex. Rex's eyes stared straight into mine, it had been a long silence now. Everyone wanted to know, what most of them didn't know was did Rex like me back ..

Once I stopped in front of him with careful and small steps he smiled.

"I don't just think about looks Soka, I think your smart, funny, sweet, and strong .. Ahsoka .. I love you, I've loved you ever since we met on Christophsis." Rex proclaimed as Anakin's mouth dropped open.

"I love you to Rexie .." I replied, I didn't care what anyone else thought about us .. he was mine and everyone damn well knew it. Skyguy was shocked as was everyone else except Echo, Fives, and Cody.

"This is better than twilight .." Barriss whispered as Padme slapped her to shutup.

"I don't care about regulations Soka all I want is you, and I don't care if other people are here right now. If you love me you'll understand." Rex replied as I smiled.

"I don't care for the jedi code, and I understand." I replied as my smile grew bigger.

... regulations suck eggs ... I looked at Skyguy and he had his mouth wide open, he was trully suprised.

"Close your mouth Skyguy or you'll catch flys." I pointed out as I paused to catch a breath.

"But .. but that's against the code! Ahsoka you'll be expelled!" Luminara announced on a serious note.

"Rex you'll be put out of battle and be severly punished." Bly pointed out as everyone stared in amazment.

"I don't care if I'm expelled I never get to be selfish and your all I need in life." I replied as I paused and looked straight into his eyes.

"What ever punishment I'll take it .. I live for you and love endures all things, even in the worst situations." Rex replied as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Rex .." I began.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"I'm lost .. I'm lost in those big brown eyes of yours .." I replied smiling.

"This is kind of hot .. wait um .. I mean .. ah forget it." whispered Echo.

Then the two of them put their arms around eachother and hugged. Ahsoka rested her head nicely on Rex's chest and closed her eyes, no more hiding. Rex held her tight and rested his head on top of her montrals, and smiled. Everyone was staring more intenslly now beccause Rex wasn't fighting back or anything. Then Rex took her head and held her chin with the palms of his big, rough, but gentle hands. She opened her eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. It started as a light peck at first but now they had their arms around eachother making out.

Everyone shocked and suprised because no one thought of those two hooking up. It was silent for a moment and then the clones, Anakin, and Obi-wan came rushing forward to pull them apart.

"Why would you two do this infront of us? You two are crazy." Obi-wan asked as they were pulled apart.

But Ahsoka broke hold of Anakin's grip and ran to Rex who was being held by his brothers. He was frowning now, now he'd go to jail or go back to kamino or something. All because of a kiss?

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I cryed as I kissed Rex one last time on the lips. As we kissed he cracked a smile, because he knew he'd be missed.

"I'm going to miss you too Ahsoka." Rex replied as Skyguy came back and held both her arms.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled as Anakin's grip tightened. He wouldn't let go after my first little escape.

"I can't believe you took advantage of a child Captain!" Anakin yelled at Rex as he moved me towards the elevator.

"He did not take advantage off me Skyguy, he's always been kind and respectfull!" I yelled as I spun around and kicked him in the coinpurse. Then he dropped down to his knees and lyed down on the floor.

"Aaaah shit!" Skyguy yelled.

I ran for the open window and Obi-wan tryed to catch me but I leaped right over him and stopped at the edge. Everyone stared in shock, thinking I'd commit suicide.

"Ahsoka please don't!" Rex yelled as people came rushing to me. Then I jumped off the window edge and flew down to the ship passing by, she just managed to grab hold and jump from there ro the platform.

**_REX's POV _**

She's gone .. maybe she just jumped onto a speeder or something. Did everyone forget about me still being here, I could run now. No one is holding me back right now.

Everyone was looking from the window, some couldn't believe it. Some saying :

"Where's Ahsoka?" "I don't know, she must have died .." "I don't see a body, maybe she fell off a speeder or something." "Or got on a speeder and left."

_So did she die? Or did she catch a ride and leave me here? _

I ran to the elevator and got in and traveled to platform below. I saw Ahsoka in a car staring at the elevator.

"Ahsoka? I thought you left already or commited suicide?" I greeted as I walked to the speeder.

"I wouldn't leave without you, and I'd never commit suicide. Now get in we can catch a ship and get away from here." Ahsoka replied as I got in the speeder.

**I hope you liked the ending, I put alot of time and effort into the ending. Took me a week to figure it out. Sorry I slacked off, I'm trully a lazy ass. I really am. I'm gonna make another story for star wars maybe. It's season 3 so I'm just going to do request stories probably. Like make backround stories for the characters who didn't get alot of screen time. Make random stories simply by requests. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
